Thats Amore
by Heartsyou54
Summary: Sequel to My Amore! John and Hayden are happier then ever while raising there rambunctious 1 year old son Aiden. But one problem can change everything in a flash of an eye. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Oh my, Mr. Quackers do you hear that? BOOM! There it is again Mr. Quackers! Alanna was right, there are man eating grasshoppers that go BOOM! Ah! There's that bright light again! What in the world is going on Mr.Quackers? You've been here longer then me, so what is this- BOOM, CRASH. AH! Mr.Quackers I want mommy!

Y-Mama

Normal POV-

Y-You can't come in today?

This wasn't what I wanted to hear, even if there is a severe thunderstorm going on.

J-I'm sorry baby, but no planes are going out of Tampa or into Tampa.

Y-All right, well when are you coming home then

J-When the storm passes

Y-Ugh, alright babe

J-Give my boy a kiss for me

Y-I will, I love you

J-I love you 2

I hung up the phone after saying bye to him. A rather loud thunder boomed and then….. the power went out. Great! God must hate me. John hasn't been home in 2 weeks and cant come in, and now when I think the storm is passing it get's worse. Just my luck.

A-Mama

Oh shoot! Forgot to check on the little guy. I'm sure your all wondering what's happened. So let me tell you, Aiden is now 14 months old, he loves to run around like a maniac but only knows 4 words. Mama, dada, uh-oh and no. I was right though, Aiden went through a 3 month stage when he wanted to be with me all the time. John got pretty offended by it, so he didn't come home for 3 weeks the month it happened. That made Aiden more attached. Stupid men.

Anyways, enough about Aiden. After Billie and Cody got married, they went to Paris for their honeymoon. And are doing wonderful, in fact Billie got a job as a trainer for the WWE. Everybody love's her. As for Soni and Jeff, those two clicked instantly, and once again I was right, they got together at the wedding. Last time we talked, they said there isn't any problems and they love each other very much. All is good, in the ten months that have passed.

John hasn't been home in 2 weeks, since they were out of the country, and I miss him. As for us, were doing great so far.

I walked up the many stairs and finally got to the nursery. When I opened the door Aiden was standing up with Mr.Quackers in one hand as the other one was grabbing onto the bars of the crib.

Y-Good Afternoon bambino!

Aiden smiled and laughed as I took him out of the crib. He threw his arms around my neck and buried his head in my shoulder.

A-Mama,

Y-Yes baby

A-No

Aiden laughed

Y-Are you hungry baby

A-No

Y-All right bambino why don't you go play with your toys while mommy makes you something to eat

I set Aiden down on the floor and watched as he ran into the living room. It's like that kids runs on sugar, sugar, and more sugar. When I stepped into the kitchen the lights flickered on and Aiden turned the TV on.

A-Uh-Oh

Aiden ran back into the kitchen and watched as I made him lunch.

A-Dada

Y-He'll be home later bambino

A-No, dada

Aiden pointed to the TV. An old episode of RAW was on

Y-Yeah, baby that's daddy

A-Dada

Y-All right Aiden, I get the point dada.

A-Mama

Y-Yes Aiden

Aiden held up his sippy cup and shook it, making the water that was inside splash around. Aiden who was easily entertained laughed with excitement. He looked so much like John right now, he even had John's adorable dimples.

The ringing phone brought me back into reality, I jumped up from my seat and answered it on the last ring.

Y-Hello

Mom-I haven't talked to you in forever!

Y-Mom!

Mom-So, what are you doing?

Y-I just got done feeding Aiden his lunch

Mom-Oh, where's the daddy?

Y-His flight got cancelled from the weather here

Mom-Oh, the thunderstorm

Y-Yeah

Mom-Well, I think we need to see the little boy and you.

Y-I agree

They haven't seen Aiden since he was 6 months old. I felt bad, Johns parents seem at least 4 times a month.

Y-Why don't you bring Danny, dad and you down here next week. You guys can stay for a few weeks over the summer.

Mom-Sounds perfect. I'll call you when I book the flight

Y-Alright mom love you

Mom-Love you to Hayden

When I hung up Aiden was covered in his left over food.

A-Uh-Oh

Y-Uh-Oh is right Mr

He laughed as I took him out of the highchair and carried him upstairs into the bathroom.

Later That Night-

John's POV-

Finally, I'm home. I threw off my hat and sneakers and quietly walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water. It was 2 a.m. and I was sure everyone was asleep. I quietly walked up the stairs and went into the bedroom. Hayden was asleep, she turned over and breathed out. I smiled before going into the bathroom to take a shower.

Normal POV-

My eyes opened as I heard water running in the bathroom. Is he home? I'm sure he is, who else would be using the bathroom? The water suddenly shut off and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal John.

Y-Baby!

John smiled before lying down in bed next to me.

J-Hey baby

Y-I missed you Snickers

He laughed while bringing me into a hug

J-I missed you to Twix

Y-How long are you home for?

J-A month

Y-Are you serious?

J-Why wouldn't I be?

My smile grew brighter as I gently kissed his lips

J-How's Aiden?

Y-He's still running around like a maniac and loves to scream no

J-(Laughing)That's my boy

Y-I love you

J-I love you 2 Hayden

John kissed my temple before I rested my head on his bare chest. Pretty soon everything became black as I drifted my eyes shut.

Johns POV-

A-Mama

I awoke to the sound of Aiden's voice on the baby monitor.

A-Uh-oh

I got out of the bed and threw on basketball shorts before leaving the room and walking into the nursery. Aiden was standing in his crib while looking on the floor at his fallen duck I got him.

Y-My boy!

Aiden's head shot up and a smile grew on his face

A-Dada uh-oh

He pointed at his duck

Y-You want your ducky?

A-No

A-Dada

I smiled and grabbed Aiden's duck before picking up Aiden as well. He grabbed my neck tightly and buried his head into the crook of my neck.

A-Dada

Y-Yes boo

A-Mama

Speaking of mama, where is Hayden?

A-own

Y-What?

A-own!

Y-What are you trying to say bud?

A-Own!

He pointed to the floor so I put him down and watched as he walked around the living room with a play hammer in his hand.

Y-Aiden are you hungry

A-No!

Y-I'm giving you yogurt bud

A-No!

He ran into the kitchen and tried opening a drawer in the kitchen

Y-Aiden stop it boo, its time to eat

A-No!

He ran into the dinning room, I watched as he stood by his highchair. When I walked over to him he put his hands in the air and waited for me to pick him up.

Normal POV-

Y-Hopefully John will have gotten Aiden up this morning

Danny-What does Aiden look like HD?

Y-You'll see in a few minutes D

Danny-Ok

Dad-Happy to see us again

Y-Of coarse, I was thrilled when mom called and said she booked a flight for that night

Mom-Good. Were happy to see you to

Dad-What time did John get him home last night?

Y-When I woke up at 2:15 he just got out of the shower, but I'd imagine around 2:00

Danny-Were here!

I turned into the driveway and parked in the garage, after helping everybody get there bags out we walked inside.

J-Aiden 2 more bites

A-No!

J-Ok then daddy's going to eat it

A-No!

J-Then two more bites

We walked into the dinning room, I smiled as I saw John taking Aiden out of his highchair.

J-Aiden look, its grandma and grandpa and uncle Danny!

A-Dada, own

J-Ok bud

John put Aiden down and Aiden walked over to his grandparents and uncle. He smiled before running out of the dinning room and into the living room.

Aiden's POV-

Those people look familiar, hmm, let's see. Uncle Danny is the smaller one, grandpa is the tallest and the middle height one is grandma! Lets see if Uncle Danny likes to play with me.

I grabbed his hand and ran into the living room again with him. My finger pointed to my toys, he grabbed my favorite one. The toy football my daddy got me with the patriots sign on it. You know, my daddy told me I was only 3 weeks old when he took me to my first football game. I thought that was pretty cool, but mommy was mad at daddy for a few days. I wonder why she was? Oh, well. Hey Uncle Danny your pretty fun to play with you know that.

Danny-He got a lot bigger and looks even more like you John

J-He does doesn't he?

Danny nodded his head and soon sat on the couch with his parents.

Y-Dada!

Normal POV-

I couldn't have asked for a better day. Everything was great that day. John carried in a sleeping Aiden. He fell asleep after John got done bathing him that night. We really wore him out today, by taking him to the zoo half the day. I'll tell you what that little boy loves penguins. We stayed over and hour and a half just watching them swim around.

J-Hade you coming?

I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded my head. I jumped on John's back and laughed as we both fell on the grass. We'd been standing outside just watching the stars after John put Aiden in bed for the night.

J-If I could, I'd spend my whole life just lying in the grass, looking at the stars with you

Y-I love you

J-I love you to

I couldn't agree more with John. If only life was always this perfect. But, from past experience's I knew nothing was perfect. It was only a matter of time before something was going to happen, but the question was. Could I handle what ever crossed my path?

**So that was it! I know it was short, but I promise other chapters will be longer! Please show some love by clicking that review button! You know want to leave me a comment! **


	2. Chapter 2

Y-Aiden, stop it

A-No

Y-Aiden please stop it?

A-No

Y-Aiden Ambrogino Cena, please let me put your shirt on

A-No!

All of a sudden John grabbed Aiden and put Aiden's shirt on him

J-I got you!

A-No! Own! Own dada!!

J-Can I get a kiss?

A-No!

J-Please can daddy get a kiss

Aiden grabbed John's cheeks and moved them around before saying no

J-Aiden, your going to make daddy cry

John started fake crying and Aiden laughed before grabbing John's hat off of his head

A-Dada

J-Daddy will let you have his hat if I get a kiss

Aiden widen his eyes and smiled brightly before giving John a kiss

J-Can daddy have his hat back now?

A-No! Own!

J-Ok

John put Aiden on the floor and both of us watched as the 1 year old walked out of our room and out to the hall.

Y-He is defiantly your son

J-I'll say, now I know how my parents felt

Y-Yeah, and they had 5 boys. Poor Carol, I feel bad for her and Fabo

J-So do I

Y-Are you going to Disney with the rest of us?

J-I would, but you know how Mickie just came back from her injury, and asked me this morning if we could hang out today. So, I thought I'd give her a chance

Y-Oh, ok

I tried to hide the disappointment in my voice the best I could, John obviously noticed because he gave me a sympathetic smile.

Y-Well, I guess I'll see you later then

J-Alright baby

Y-I love you

J-You 2

That's odd, he's never said that before. Oh, well just ignore it, I'm sure it was nothing.

Y-Come on Aiden sit down

A-No!

Danny let out a little laugh as he watched his nephew fight with me while I tried putting him in his car seat

Y-Aiden, I'm going to get daddy if you don't sit down

Aiden sat down and smiled at me as I strapped him into the seat.

A-Mama

Y-Yes baby

Aiden pointed to his sippy cup and Danny gave it to him

Y-Ready to leave?

A-No!

I giggled before getting in the car and making my way to Disney World.

Johns POV-

Ok, I'm going crazy keeping it all bottled up. I need to get this secret off of my chest, but who should I call? Randy? No, he'll blab to Sam and Sam will tell Hayden. Cody? No, he'll tell Billie and Billie will tell Hayden. Jeff? No, he's dating Sonia. I know! I'll talk to Dave.

Y-Come on pick up, Dave

D-Yes, John

Y-IcheatedonHayden!

D-What'd you say?

Y-I cheated on Hayden

D-YOU WHAT?! Please tell my I'm hearing you wrong!

Y-Your not,

D-When did this happen?

Y-2 months ago, you know the day after my birthday. Mickie and I were hanging out in her hotel room the next day and one thing led to anther.

Dave responded in a loud sigh over the phone before speaking again

D-John, I don't know what to tell you

Y-Well, Dave I'm freaking out here! Mickie called me and said we need to meet today because it's important!

D-John, settle down. I'm sure it's nothing. Just when you meet her, I'd tell Hayden tonight. You've already waited long enough to not tell her

Y-Your right. Thanks for listening Dave

D-Don't mention it Cena, good luck

y-Thank's, I'll need it.

The terrible thing is, I didn't feel one thing of regret that night. I still don't regret it today either.

Normal POV-

Dad-So, how've you and John been

Y-I don't know I don't really talk to him anymore. If he's not gone on the road, he's in office, on the phone, or playing with Aiden.

We watched as Sarah took Aiden and Daniel on Dumbo.

Dad-I don't know what to tell ya honey

Y-I mean other then that were fine.

Dad-Aiden got so different over the months, when did he say his first word?

Y-Last month, he was to excited that he knew how to walk.

My dad let out a small laugh, I smiled and watched as Aiden and Danny smiled with there mother and grandmother.

John's POV-

MJ-Thanks for coming John

J-No problem Mick's

She did look good and that sun dress she was wearing. Something was different about her though. She had a glow to her. She was beautiful.

MJ-John

The next thing I knew she was crying, I didn't want to see her cry. Her head rested in my chest as she settled down.

MJ-John, I'm pregnant

She cried even louder as I felt my heart nearly stop beating. Did she just say what I think she said?

MJ-I'm so sorry John!

Before she could even say anther word, my lips brushed against hers.

J-Were going to get through this together Mick's. I want to be apart of this every step of the way.

Normal POV-

Y-Alright guy's. It's getting late and I think the little one is tired.

Dad-Ok sweetie. We'll see you tonight

Y-Alright daddy, bye Mom

Mom-Bye darling

Y-Hey baby

J-Where are you?

Y-I just pulled out of the parking lot, I should be home in 2 hours

J-Alright, see ya when you get her

Y-Ok John

Johns POV-

Y-Ok, I'll be there tomorrow for the ultrasound Micks.

MJ-Alright John, thanks again for being involved

Y-I wouldn't miss it for the world

MJ-Good night John

Y-Good Night Mickie

Ok, this is bad, this is really bad. I'm in deep, and it does help now that I'm cheating on Hayden by making out with Mickie when ever I feel like it and getting Mick pregnant. Yeah, this is NOT good at all.

Normal POV-

Y-John are you sure your alright?

J-I SAID I WAS FINE!!

Why is he acting like this? Ever since this morning he's been getting pissed off at me for now reason. I finished giving Aiden his pasta and watched as the little boy took a sip of his juice while looking at John. My parents went out for the night and I agreed to watch Daniel.

Y-What's eating you?

J-Nothing just forget I even snapped at you

Y-Ok, John

J-I'll be in my office

A-Dada

J-Not right now Aiden, daddy has to work

A-No!

J-Yes Aiden

Aiden made a confused face at John as I took him out of his highchair and set him on the floor. I turned around and John was already in his office.

John's POV-

Ok, I need to lighten up a bit. Hayden knows I'm acting strange. This morning we found Mickie was 2 months along, and the baby is a girl. I'm finally going to get anther chance at having a girl. She'll be my princess. I posted the ultrasound on the bulletin board, Hayden never comes in here. She knows I'd get upset with her. This is my get away room. My only place I can go for my problems. And this, well this is the worse problem I've ever had to deal with. I rubbed my temple's and leaned back in my chair.

Hope fully this headache will go away soon, or at least the problem. Why couldn't life be perfect. Where no problems ever crossed your path. A whole bunch of questions flew threw my head a mile a minute. This had to stop before it got to out of hand.

Ok, this is the second chapter! You guys really need to review if you want me to continue this story!! Please show some love and click that review button!


	3. Chapter 3

Ding Dong

A-Mama

Y-Yes baby

Aiden pointed to the door

Y-Daddy got it little man

Aiden started chewing on a frozen teething ring as he sat on my lap

Y-Do you teeth hurt baby?

A-No

It's been 2 months and John has kept away from me as much as he could. He's been acting different, and it's been scaring me.

MJ-Hey Hayden

My eyes darted up to see Mickie with a … Baby bump? Since when did she get pregnant?

J-Hade, Mick's and I are going outside to hang out

Y-Alright

A-Dada, no

Aiden's POV-

Daddy why have you been ignoring me? Did I do something wrong? And why in the world have you brought that girl with you? I told you I don't like her. Do you not love me anymore daddy? Mommy, let's go outside with them

A-Dada no

I forbid you from going outside with out me

J-No what Aiden?

Mommy, if you'd be so kind to remove your arms and set me on the floor, thanks mama. You know it'd be so much better if could run faster with out falling flat on my face. I pointed at the door and daddy looked at mommy before looking at me again.

Normal POV-

Y-I think he wants to go outside with you

J-Aiden you can't go outside unless you have a jacket on, bud

Aiden ran over to me and pointed towards the stairs

Y-Mommy will get your jacket bambino, John you can bring him outside for a few seconds, he doesn't have to have his jacket on the whole time

J-What ever Hayden he get's sick don't come crying to me because you can't take care of him.

I gave John a weird look as I walked up the stairs and into Aiden's nursery. I grabbed Aiden's Nike sweatshirt before walking outside. John was talking to Mickie as Aiden was sitting down playing with his toy car.

Y-John, it's not even cold out here!

J-Hayden just put his sweat shirt on him, if he get's sick I'm not going to put up with it because I know you'll make me take care of him

Y-That's not true and you know it you never take care of him any way, come on Aiden let's go inside

A-No!

Aiden laughed before running into the house

Y-Have fun sleeping on the couch tonight

I smirked as John flipped me off

John's POV-

MJ-What do you think of names?

Y-I don't know, what about you?

MJ-I like the name Anna

Y-I like Isabelle

MJ-That's cute or Taylor

Y-Ok so Anna, Isabelle and Taylor

MJ-I've got the nursery all set up, it's so cute

I smiled I was finally going to have a little girl again.

Normal POV-

Y-Soni, Billie I'm serious! I just saw him rub her stomach!

Billie-Does he know your watching?

Y-Well, No! Of coarse not I'm watching from Aiden's room

SB-Where's Aiden?

Y-In my room sleeping

Billie-So, John is still outside with Mickie

Y-Yeah! What if he's cheating on me?

SB-Get real! He love's you chica, he wouldn't cheat on you

Billie-Soni's right hun, just relax John wouldn't do that to you

Y-Thanks girl's, see you tomorrow right?

SB-Yes you will

Billie-Yeah

Y-Good, talk to you later girl's

Billie-See ya!

SB-Bye

John's POV-

Y-Good Night Mick's, be careful

MJ-I will John, thanks again

Y-No problem, good night baby Taylor

I kissed Mickie's stomach before watching her leave.

Normal POV-

SB-So

Billie-So

Y-So

We were all sitting around the huge table at the Oak Wood Café for our annual meeting.

Melina-Anybody got any hot gossip?

Candice-Do I ever! Mickie is pregnant

Y-Dude, she was over yesterday!

Maria-No! For what?

Y-I have no idea what for, but she is defiantly preggers

Melina-John and her have been getting very close, they even room together on the road. But now Mickie doesn't travel.

Y-Why?

Billie-I was eavesdropping on them while I was tapping Jeff's ankles and John said he wouldn't want anything to happen to her

Maria-Guy's, now were just getting all worried! Hayden don't worry about it. Those 2 are like best friends. And he's probably just looking out for her since the father is being a jack ass and not taking responsibility for the kid.

SB-I agree with Maria, jus don't worry about it Hade,

Y-I'll try not to

A-Dada!

Everyone looked at the stroller, Aiden had been asleep but obviously was up now and pointing across the street to John and Mickie….. In a baby store?

A-Dada

Y-Yeah that's daddy Aiden

Kelly-Hayden chill out, remember what we said, he's just helping her out

Y-Yeah, you guys are right, I'm just getting paranoid now.

John's POV-

Mickie and I were shopping for baby stuff, even is she was only four months, this was my only time off for a little while. I remember doing this with Hayden, exactly a year ago for Aiden's baby clothing and cribs. Never again, will I set up a car seat though. That thing almost gave me a scar.

MJ-Uh, John, look

Mickie pointed out the window, we saw all the diva's plus Sonia, Billie and Hayden sitting down at a table at the café across the street.

Y-Don't worry about, they're to busy talking

Mickie-Ok, what ever you say

Normal POV-

Y-Oh my god! Soni, it say's are marriage is falling apart!

SB-Would you stop worrying about that! That thing doesn't know shit

Y-Sonia, what if he's cheating on me! He's gone WAY longer then he's supposed to be home now, and I. I I'm freaking out here girl's!

Billie-Chill out, it's been only been 2 months since he started acting this way

SB-Billie's right chica, chill out

Y-I'm going to call Sam and Randy, they'll help me out

Randy's POV-

Y-Sam I'm serious! Why would I lie about this! I saw him kiss Mickie!

Sam-Randy it's not funny, don't joke about this stuff! Hayden is already paranoid that he is!

Y-Because he is!!

Sam-Randy, I'm serious If your lying I swear to god I will-

Ring. Ring

Y-Legend Killer

H-Hey killer, what's up?

Y-Just talking with Sam

H-Oh, hey could I ask you something?

Y-Shoot

H-Do you think John's been acting strange?

Y-Yeah he has

H-So I'm not the only one who thinks he is. I swear I think he's cheating on me with Mickie! I mean have I gotten so ugly that he likes to date pregnant chicks now?

I couldn't help but let out a small laugh causing an angry groan from Hayden

H-I'm serious Ran! He doesn't even say I love you anymore! And he hasn't told me I was pretty since Aiden's birthday party! And he was supposed to be home 2 days ago!

Y-Hade, I don't know what to tell you

Sam-Let me talk to her

Y-Here Sam wants to talk with you doll

H-Ok, Ran

I gave the phone to Sam and listened as she spoke with Hayden. How were we ever going to tell her

Normal POV-

Y-Thanks Sam, tell Randy I said thanks too

Sam-I will, now you chill out Hayden and take it easy

Y-I will, see ya Tuesday

Sam-See ya!

We both hung up and I decided to check on Aiden from his nap. It's been 2 months since that day , John has gotten more secretive and actually put a special lock on his office door.

SB-I bet he's a mad scientist

I couldn't help but crack a smile at the thought of it.

Billie-Mad scientist Cena! That'd be scary

Y-Yeah it would

A-Ine!

Oh, yeah. Aiden learned a new word, he forgot how to say down so now he loves to say mine, but can only say the "ine" part of it.

Y-Yes Aiden Mr. Quackers is your's.

A-Ine!

Aiden walked around the house shirtless screaming mine with Mr. Quackers in his right hand.

SB-He is defiantly John's son

Y-Especially with his loud mouth

Billie-Cody still doesn't want kids

Y-You guy's are still young, give it time.

Billie-Yeah so Soni what's up with you and skittles?

SB-Were doing good

Y-Good,

The door suddenly opened and in came John, Aiden's laughter soon filled our ears. Aiden was always laughing when somebody he knew came over, or in John's case home.

J-Aiden settle down

SB-Hey, were gunna get going, alright chica?

Y-Alright, bye Soni, bye Billie

Billie-Bye hun, take it easy

Y-I will

John watched as the 2 left the kitchen and went out the front door.

Y-Aiden why don't you go pick up your toys in the living room

A-No!

Y-Please

Aiden ran out of the room leaving John and I by ourselves.

Y-Why were you late this time?

Giving him as much attitude as I possibly could wasn't the best idea, but I was sick and tired of him treating me and his son like shit.

J-Vince added an extra appearance sorry Hade

Y-Of coarse you are

I rolled my eyes as I pushed hard against his chest walking past him and into the living room.

J-What's wrong with you?

Y-I'm pissed about the fact that my husband is being a jackass, that's what wrong with me!

Aiden's POV-

Mommy why are you yelling at daddy? And daddy why didn't I get a kiss when you came home? Mommy, I think daddy's being as Alanna would say a no good dirty rotten Barbie doll pig eater. Don't ask me where she got that, but I think it sounds pretty cool. What do you think? Mommy lets go upstairs. I'm getting tired and I defiantly didn't clean this room. But that's ok, as punishment daddy can clean it. Let's go mama daddy's no fun anymore.

**Alright end of the third chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers and favorite story/author's. Please Review, let's work as a team and beat My Amore's review count! Don't let me down guy's! So show some love and press that review button! **


	4. Chapter 4

**The 4****th**** chapter!! OMG!! Lol, well if there isn't any drama to you yet, be prepared it's about to all unravel in the upcoming chapters. I guarantee you in this series, you'll laugh, you'll cry, and you'll probably all chase after me with torches and pitchforks. With out further ado, the story shall begin now. **

Oh, yeah I am so bad!

Y-Randy come on, you're doing it wrong!

R-Hayden, shut up! I'm doing the best that I can do

Sam-Move out of the way, and I'll show you how it's done

I pushed Randy out of the way and Randy landed on the floor with a loud thump

Y-Randy stop making noise!

R-You're the one who pushed me!

Sam and I-SSHHH!!

Randy rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, we both watched as Sam moved the bobby pin around. What were we doing you ask? Well, there was a lock, a door and nice shinny bobby pin that once stuck in my hair. Ok, we were braking into John's Office. He's been acting worse towards me and nicer to Aiden. All three of us had to find out what he's been up to.

Sam-Got it!

We all barged into the room, Sam and I laughed as Randy fell on the floor again

R-I found something!

Sam and I-SHSSS!!

R-Sorry

I rolled my eyes as I stepped over Randy. Nothing out of the ordinary, he had a couch, a tv, a wooden desk and a laptop.

R-I don't see anything

Sam-Neither do I

Y-Everything is completely normal in here

R-So, why does he have a lock on the door?

Sam-Who know's

J-Hayden? Hade where are you?

Y-SHIT! We gotta get out of here!

Sam-Ok, just put the lock on the door and lets run!

R-Were so dead

The three of us bolted out of the office

J-Oh there you are, Aiden's taking a nap. I have to go now, Vince asked me if I could do anther signing

Y-Alright

All of us had fake smile's on as I tried to put the lock on the door behind my back.

J-Why are you guy's by my office?

R-We, uh

Sam-Were cleaning the door!! Weren't we guys

Y-Oh yep

R-Yeah, it was dusty huh girls

Sam and I-Very dusty

J-Riigghhhttt, later

With a small wave John walked out of the house

R-Weird

Y-What?

Sam-Vince gave everybody time off for Thanks Giving, so why would John be leaving

R-Once again weird, but don't worry. John's going to be a dead man if he keeps up his attitude towards you.

Y-I could care less anymore, John's a jack ass. That's all I can say

Beep. Beep

Sam-Turkey's done!

Johns POV-

Y-Hey Mick

MJ-Hey baby

She kissed my cheek as my eyes locked on her 8 month pregnant stomach. Next month baby Taylor would be here, and I couldn't be more excited. Just how was I going to stay with Mickie even more? Hayden already knows something's up. But I'll tell you what it's a good thing she's stupid.

Normal POV-

Y-I don't remember ever saying that!

Dan-Oh, yeah right! You just don't want to admit that you said it!

Y-You guys are so mean!

_Flash Back- _

_Matt-God Hayden, you ARE dumb_

_Y-Hey! That's not nice! I am not!_

_J-Ok then, what's the capital of the US?_

_Y-Philadelphia! _

_Everybody erupted into laughter as I looked at them weird_

_J-(laughing)It's Washington D.C.!_

_Y-Nuh- uh! Your such a liar it's Philadelphia_

_Matt-Ok Hayden what's the capital of Washington?_

_Y-That's easy! It's Seattle!_

_Once again everybody laughed at me. Ok, so I'm not the smartest person in the world, but there's nothing wrong with that, right?_

_Dan-Sweet Thang it's not Seattle _

_Y-That's just dumb! Haven't you ever heard, Seattle's Best coffee, that means it should be the capital of Washington!_

R-Good time's, good time's

All I could do was smile, no matter how bad I was feeling, when ever I was with my family I always felt happy. But deep down, I was depressed. This relationship with John is falling apart. And I'm afraid were going to get divorced.

Aiden's POV-

What is all of that noise? Alanna do you hear it? "Of coarse I do you idiot! Why else would I be up?" Because your dumb and ugly! "Yeah right Aiden, your just jealous because I have 6 boyfriends!" Alanna nobody care's about you and your ugly boyfriends! I have 8 girlfriends at yoga classs! "You take yoga?! HA! What a joke!" You know what my daddy told me this morning that today's Thanks Giving and we get to eat Turkey, but you know what, I feel bad for the turkey, we could be eating you instead! "Your rude Aiden! No wonder why your daddy doesn't love you!" He does to love me! "Then why isn't he here?" I don't know! "Because he doesn't love you!"

H-Good evening bambino!

Ha! At least my mommy actually checks on me in my sleep! "Oh, well at least I don't have a big head like you!" I do not have a big head! "Yes, you do Aiden"

H-Come on Alanna. I'll take you down stairs with Aiden

Oh, great. Just what I need. Spend more time with the brat. "Watch who your calling a brat, you no good bottle loving binky sucker!" Take that back you crying Dora the Explorer, oh my god I think Diego is so hot, show off!!

Normal POV-

Marc-TOUCH DOWN!!

R-DAMN IT!

Dan-SHIT!

Steve-YES!

Oh yeah, this how the nights been going ever since we finished eating. Everybody got a kick out of Aiden as he was eating. And let's just say it took us over an hour to scrub the walls. To bad John wasn't there, he would have been proud of him. Right now, the girls were finishing setting up the pies and different desserts on the table as Aiden sat in his highchair and chewed on his toy car.

Y-Aiden don't chew on that!

A-No!

Y-Yes bambino

Aiden dropped the toy on the tile flooring, smiling as round 2 for dinner was underway. Let's see how much of a mess the kid can make this time.

Johns POV-

MJ-Are you sure you can spend the night?

Y-Of coarse, Hayden won't even notice I'm gone. Besides, she's having Thanks Giving, she'll be way to busy to even notice I'm not there.

MJ-Ok, now middle names

Normal POV-

Y-Come on Aiden let's get you cleaned up

A-No! No! No! No!

He screamed the whole 10 minutes it took to bathe him, and let me tell you my brain is throbbing with pain.

Y-Good Night baby

I laid a soft kiss on upon Aiden's head before I closed the door and walked back down stairs.

Randy's POV-

Y-Where are you?

J-I just left an autograph signing

Y-That's bull shit and you know it Cena, tell me where you REALLY are.

J-Randy none of your business

Y-Joh-

That bastard just hung up on me didn't he?

Normal POV-

F-Sweetie what's bothering you?

Y-What? Nothing, I'm fine

F-You don't look like your fine, and I heard about John acting strange. The kid just needs a good ass kicking, but I can assure you he would never cheat on you and if he did, I'd be the first to kick his ass myself.

A smile crossed my face as Fabo continued talking. By the end of the night John hadn't com back and I didn't seem to mind one bit. I had my family with me, and that's all that mattered.

John's POV-

Y-So it's set, Taylor Destiny Cena

MJ-It's perfect

Ok, so maybe this isn't how I planned having my next baby. Just a few month's ago, I was scared to death that Hayden was pregnant again, but now that I'm having a baby with Mickie all my nerves are gone. I really think we both should have seen other people before I proposed to her. Then we got married to soon. And Aiden, well as much as I'd hate to admit he was a mistake, we never tried for a baby that night, and as much as I was happy when I found out Hayden was pregnant with him, It was as much as a shock that equally matched that happiness I was feeling.

Normal POV-

What are you doing up? Boog and I shouted at the same time to each other.

Y-Thinking, you?

Boog-Same thing Sweet Thang

Y-Why is he acting so different? Just 6 months ago we were perfectly fine!

Boog-I don't know Hayden, he's just being secretive that's all. Why don't you ask him what he's doing. Tell him your worried about him.

Y-You wanna no what else Boog?

Boog-What?

Y-Vince just called the house wanting to talk with John

Boog-About what?

Y-To confirm that he's taking 3 ½ months off starting tomorrow! John told me he was leaving for the road again tomorrow just a little while ago!

Boog-Hayden, I think you need to relax, your stressing yourself out and you don't need to, just ask him about tomorrow. There's no harm in that is there?

Y-I guess not

After giving each other a kiss on the cheek we both walked back upstairs into our room's. I felt empty in the huge king size bed that rested in the suite. The room felt different, every thing was different now and I didn't even know why. Just 6 months ago we could have been having anther baby, John said he was excited when I told him I might be, heck he's the one who went to the store and bought the pregnancy test. How did things get so bad so fast? I don't know, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do. I promised god I'll only get married once and, hell I plan to keep that promise if it's the last thing I do!

**That's the end of this chapter! As you can all tell I decided to make chapters shorter, but I'd really like to know if you want them longer, or stay like this, also I need review people's!! If you want this story to continue I suggest you press that review button and tell me what ya think because you reviewers have been slacking, and I really need them to continue this story!! **


	5. Chapter 5

The sun shone bright, the palm trees danced in the wind as each strong gust blew past the wonderful place of Tampa. You could defiantly tell it was Black Friday. The streets were jammed pack with traffic as people frantically drove to the mall to get the best deals on Christmas presents. And us? Well, we sat down eating breakfast, we decided before all of us went to bed last night, that we'd just go out for lunch instead. Everybody had been quite since John came this morning, packed his stuff and left. Even Aiden was quite, and that was defiantly unlike him. He usually talks and babbles so much I'm surprised he doesn't give himself a headache.

Y-So...

Sam-So

R-So, how about those crazy shoppers?

Sam and I stifled a laugh before Aiden said his first word of the day

A-Mama

Y-Yes bambino?

Aiden shook his sippy cup and laughed with excitement as the juice splashed around inside

Y-Ok smiley boy lets get you down from there

After taking Aiden out of his highchair I set him on the floor and began cleaning the tray on the highchair.

Sam-Where in the world did that kid get that curly hair from?

Y-Ha, the mail man

Everyone laughed that was in the dinning room

R-Don't you wish

Y-Oh yeah, at least the mail man wouldn't be a jerk all the time.

Fabo smiled at me as I finished clearing everybody's dishes from the table. I could already tell, this was going to be a long morning.

Johns POV-

Ok, so I lied to Hayden in front of everybody. Randy shot me death glares and my brothers looked like they were ready to pounce on me, so after packing my bag I darted towards the door as fast as I could, not even stopping to say bye to Aiden. What kind of father was I to the kid? All I know, is that for Taylor it's going to be different, I'm going to be there when ever Mickie and her need me.

MJ-We should go out to lunch today

Y-Where?

MJ-I heard the Oak Wood Café was nice

Y-Alright, the Oak Wood café at 1:30

MJ-Perfect

Normal POV-

This is absolutely insane, I feel like a broken record for the number of times I've repeated myself today.

Boog-Wait, what time?

Y-1:30 Boog

Boog-Got it

See, this being a prime example! Everybody kept asking when and where we were meeting, and every time they repeatedly asked me it's as if they thought I was going to change my mind. How many times does a girl have to repeat 1:30 at Oak Wood Café? I mean seriously these people need there hearing checked, either that there trying to piss me off.

Aiden coughing on the baby monitor brought me out of my thoughts, I ran up to the nursery to find the blonde haired baby coughing in his sleep. Great he's probably sick with the flu. My hand against his forehead scared me. He was pretty warm, and this was his first time being sick since he was born. I grabbed the thermometer from one of the many shelf's in his room and placed it in his ear.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

101.3, poor kid had a fever to, Aiden awoke and instantly wanted to be carried. So, after wrapping him in close to a thousand blankets we walked downstairs together and sat on the couch.

Y-Do you feel ok Aiden?

A-No

Carol-Awe what's wrong with the baby?

Y-I think he has the flu

Carol-Here, I'll hold him for a minute while you get him medicine

Y-Thanks Carol

She took the bundled Aiden as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed Baby Tylenol for Aiden.

Johns POV-

My phone vibrated on the coffee table in Mickie's living room, meaning I had a voicemail.

MJ-Who is it?

Y-Most likely Hayden, calling to bitch at me

Micke let out her famous laugh that'd make anyone want to laugh as I heard Hayden's voice

H-John it's Hayden

Well no duh

H-Even though you're a jack ass I thought you'd want to know your son has the flu.

What does she want me to do about?

H-You probably don't care anyways, I don't know what we did to you, but you better get your head out of your ass if you know what's good for you.

With that she hung up, I do care, it's just the kid has the flu, so what. Tons of kids have the flu as we speak, he's fine, it's not like I'm going to freak out about it. Give him some medicine and he'll be better by Sunday.

Normal POV-

Billie-Has the dick called you back?

Y-Nope

After being literally dragged out of the house to come to Oak Wood, I was in pissy mood. We sat in our usual table outside except this time the table was a little bit smaller then usual. John's 5 brother's, Marc, Melissa, Sam, Randy, Alanna, Fabo, and me all sat at the 2 tables put together. Aiden was being watched by Carol, who insisted I had to go with the rest of the group while she took care of Aiden.

Sam-I'm going to the rest room

Y-Good, I'll go with you

Billie-Me to

SB-Me 3

The four of us stood up and walked into the crowded restaurant.

SB-I could have sworn I saw John with Mickie

Sam-Me 2

Y-If you don't mind, I'm going to go say hi

Billie-Come on Hayden don't start anything

Y-Who ever said I was going to start something?

I smirked and spotted the both of them, they were laughing as John probably told one of his corny ass jokes. I made sure they couldn't see me as I stood close to there table able to hear everything they were saying.

J-Mick's?

MJ-Yeah babe

Babe? What the fuck

J-I really am glad were having this baby together.

Holy shit! With in seconds my eyes threatened to spill tears at any moment. Rage built inside me, the ass hole had been cheating on me with Micke, and now she was carrying his baby. The reason he'd been ignoring his family was because of her?! I stepped in front of the table, both looked up at me with shock.

Y-I can't believe you!! You fucking ass!! You fucking screw the whore and get her fucking pregnant and not even tell me!?

J-What?

Y-Don't even say "What", don't even act like you don't know what you fucking did wrong John! I know what happened I just heard you say it! I can't believe you act like a jack ass to your wife and son for this whore and your unborn child!

John looked down at the floor, as tears streamed down my face. Everyone from outside was now inside glaring at John, people from inside watched in anticipation not knowing what'd I'd do next.

J-Can we please talk outside?

Y-No we will not fucking talk outside!! I will yell at you and call you out in front of everyone!! You're a cheating bastard, you neglect your REAL family, and yet you ask me to talk outside!!

J-Your blaming this all on me!

With out even second thinking it, I slapped hard John across the face

Y-Don't call me, don't text me, don't leave me any messages, don't try to find out where I am because I will delete them, I will hang up on you , and I will make sure you don't know where I am. I'm taking my son with me, and my stuff. When you decide to come home, I won't be there. Don't be alarmed when I send the divorce and custody papers to you.

I took a long pause before speaking again

Y-I want nothing to do with you John

After taking the wine bottle off the waiter's tray I made sure to dump it on John before throwing my wedding and engagement rings at his head as hard as I could.

Y-Good bye John

Randy's POV-

I couldn't believe him, none of us could. He cheated on Hayden for 8 months and not one of us knew about it, well except for Dave and I, but that's just between us 2 guy's. All of us shook our heads in disappointment towards John before walking out of the Café. How in the world was Hayden going to react when she got back to the house?

Normal POV-

That fucking bastard! I can't even fucking begin to tell you how pissed off and depressed I am. After smashing every picture of John and I, I packed all of Aiden's clothes along with mine. The door to the room suddenly swung open and in stepped John.

J-What are you doing?

Y-Did you think I was joking? I told you I cant live with a cheating bastard! I'm fucking leaving as soon as I'm done packing MY son's toy's

J-You can't fucking take him away from me! He is my son to just as much as he's yours!!

This pissed me off greatly, was he for real?

Y-Why don't you try acting like his father instead of his fucking sperm donor!

A sad look instantly came across his face, I didn't care one bit

Y-That's what I thought!

J-Just because I was being a jack ass doesn't mean you get to keep our son!

Y-Why don't you sign the god damn papers so I can fucking leave!

J-I'm not signing those papers

Y-Why?!

J-Because I want to make this work

Y-This isn't going to work! Not since you decided you couldn't keep your dick in your pants!!

J-I don't want to lose you

Y-It's too late you already did, now I suggest you sign the papers before I leave right now and take my son with me

J-Can I at least have 5 minutes with him before you go

Y-Sign the papers and I'll you give you 5 minutes

The freshly printed papers had already had my signature on them, along with the custody papers. Court was in 2 weeks for the custody battle and divorce, all John had to do was sign on the dotted lines for both documents.

John's POV-

Ok, so she took it way worse then I thought she would, and I mean WAY worse.

Y-You have 5 minutes to say good bye to Aiden

J-Ok

Everybody had left after the scene at the café and I was grateful for that. I walked quickly to Aiden's nursery, smiling as I saw my little boy standing up in his crib, blankets tightly wrapped around his small body.

A-Dada

J-Hey buddy

I picked him up and sat in the rocking chair with him, his head rested firmly against my chest.

A-Dada

J-Bud, daddy's gunna be away for awhile, I fucked up big time little guy. Now I'm paying the price for it, good bye little guy.

After placing a kiss on his hot forehead I gave him to Hayden and left the house as fast as I could, wanting to believe this was all just a terrible dream, but I knew it wasn't. I made a mistake and now I was paying big time for it.

Normal POV-

Y-Home at last

Stepping into the over sized house really made me think twice of why I bought such a big house when it was just me a few years ago. Everything was up to date on the house since, I was always making renovations on it. Aiden was still sick, and I was still puzzled. John never even said I love you to him. He gave him a kiss and left as fast as he could, with out it being illegal.

Rosa-Good Afternoon Ms. Callaway

Y-Hi Rosa

Rosa was one of maids who stayed here all the time, along with Martin and Jennesa.

Rosa-How's Aiden doing?

Y-He still has a fever, but I think he's doing good for the most part

Rosa-Good

Mickie's POV-

1 week, that's how long it was till John had to go to LA to court for his divorce against Hayden. I relaxed on the couch with John listening to E! News's Top Weekly stories

TV-This week's most talked about story, the divorce papers have been filed on WWE superstar John Cena and actress/singer Hayden Cena. Hayden and John had been married for four years, no word on why the couple decided to split, but custody papers have been filed for 1 year old son Aiden. More reports on this story will be out by the hour. Well, Hay-

Poor John. He didn't deserve this, not one bit. So what, he made a mistake. But that doesn't mean he should get bashed on public TV and have to listen to all his hate voicemails he get's. But on a brighter note, John and I moved into together, but no matter what I did, he was depressed. He didn't admit, but I knew he was and I couldn't blame him one bit. He lost his wife and his son just for me and our unborn daughter.

**All right, a big THANK YOU goes to R.K.O.I.F for coming up with this idea! Thank you so much, I don't know what'd I do with out you and your great idea's! Well all I can say is if I don't get at least 3 reviews for this story, I think I might end up deleting it, people have stopped reviewing and it's not helping me out one bit, I need you guys feedback! So please, I'm begging you, review!!**


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't believe it, it happened so fast and now it's already over. I'm officially Hayden Callaway, not Hayden Cena. In a matter of 30 minutes I became single again. This sucks, all I wanted to do was be in John's arms. But that was impossible, I don't think were even going to say one word to each other for a long time. And Aiden? Well, let's go back to that.

Flash Back-

Judge-Now, custody battle for Aiden Cena

I sat with Phil and tried holding back the laugh built up inside me.

Judge-Is something funny to you Ms. Callaway?

Y-Not at all your honor

Ok, this was so not fair, this judge hate's my guts! Ever since the first part of the divorce he hated me, I mean it's not my fault that his wig fell off and he still doesn't know it's off his shiny bald head, I mean everybody laugh, wouldn't they? I spun around in the chair and listened as John's lawyer spoke. This was boring as hell, and all I wanted to do was be with my Aiden.

Phil-Your honor Mr.Cena is traveling 350 days out of the year if not more, how could he possibly take care of a needy 1 year old who needs his attention 24/7, not to mention that he also how's a new daughter on the way.

Judge-Have you thought about this Mr. Cena?

I watched as John nodded his head before whispering something to his lawyer.

JL-Mr. Cena has thought this threw and is currently on leave from WWE to be there for his daughters first few months, as well as being there for Aiden. If he were to get full custody

I scoffed and Phil cracked a smile

Judge-Ms. Callaway if you interrupt one more time I will have no choice but to throw you of this court room.

Y-Sorry your honor

Judge-Mr. Brook's continue

JL-As I was saying if he were to get full custody of Aiden he would bring him with him when he traveled

Phil-He's a one year old, he's not going to want to travel 350 days out of the year! Besides who would watch him when Mr. Cena is wrestling?

JL-One of the other wrestlers

John's cell phone began to ring, the judge nodded his head towards John and soon we all listened as he spoke

J-Right now? Are you positive? All right I'll be there

John leaned over to his lawyer and soon stood up

JL-Your honor, Mr. Cena has a family emergency he needs to attend to

Judge-If Mr. Cena leaves right now, I will have no other choice but to grant Ms. Callaway full custody

J-Then do it

With that he ran out of the court room, leaving me shocked.

Judge-Ms. Callaway I here by grant you full custody of Aiden Cena, with Mr. Cena getting visitation rights weekly.

End Flashback

F-What an idiot, I'm sorry Hayden

Y-Don't be Fabo, it wasn't your fault John's an ass

F-So why'd he leave?

Y-Well, Phil found out that John left because Mickie thought she was going into labor, but it was a false alarm.

F-What am I ever going to do with him?

Y-I don't know Fabo, I just don't

John's POV-

MJ-John, I am so sorry

J-Don't worry about it Mick's. Besides I get to see Aiden every week.

MJ-But still, I just I can't believe that happened. I'm so sorry

J-Hey, like I said. Don't worry about it

I lost my son, and my wife. The 2 most important things to me are gone, I never meant to cheat on Hayden, it just happened. The reason I was ignoring Aiden and Hayden (Haha, it rhymes! Lmao, I just caught that now!) is because I was ashamed of myself, and I couldn't stand being around them knowing I did that.

Normal POV-

F-So your hosting the annual Christmas eve party and Christmas party

Y-Yeah, I decided to let you have a break for once

F-Thanks sweetie, well I should be going to bed now, remember to send to the cards

Y-I will Fabo, good night

F-Night

A-Mama

A crying Aiden ran into the room with blood dripping down his forehead

Y-Sweetie what happened?

I picked him up and brought him into the bathroom.

Y-It's going to burn baby

Aiden cried louder and kicked his tiny leg's. Ha, we all know where he got that from.

A-Dada

Y-I know baby you want daddy, but daddy's at work

A-Dada!

F-What if we called John?

Y-Aiden what if you call daddy on the phone?

Aiden nodded his head and grasped on to my shirt tighter

F-Here's the phone sweetie, good luck

Fabo walked up the stairs as I sat on the couch dialing John's cell number

Johns POV-

MJ-John your phone's ringing

I grabbed the vibrating phone off the table and answered it

J-Hello

H-John, I know were not on good terms, but Aiden fell down and busted his head open, and want's to talk with you

J-Alright

A-Dada

Aw, my boy is crying

J-Hey buddy

A-Dada

Normal POV-

What ever John was saying to Aiden it worked, with in 4 minutes Aiden had stopped crying and even had a smile on his handsome face.

A-Mama,

Aiden handed me the phone before he rested his head against my shoulder

Y-Thanks John

J-Don't mention it

Y-Are you coming this week?

J-Yeah, I'll call you when I know

Y-Alright, bye

J-Bye

Johns POV-

On Wednesday I decided to go down and visit Aiden, when I pulled into Hayden's driveway, I was shocked, in just a few weeks Aiden changed completely. Hayden dressed him as prep and his once curly blonde hair was gone, but he still had a good amount of hair left on his little head. Hayden had Aiden on her lap as she read him a book.

A-Dada!

Hayden looked up and nodded lightly

Y-Hey buddy

Aiden ran over to me and soon he was in my arms. It felt so good to see my baby boy again, Hayden smiled before walking over to us. Aiden was on my shoulders laughing.

H-Aiden be good for daddy ok

A-No!

Aiden laughed again and Hayden smiled at him

Y-He'll be fine, wont you bud?

Normal POV-

It's been a few hours since John took Aiden for the day and I was tired, Rosa and I finished our latest project which was redoing a part of the basement to make it Aiden's play room.

Rosa-It's wonderful!

Y-It is, thanks for helping Rosa

Rosa-No problem Hayden

After taking a shower I got dressed into shorts and a tank top before walking downstairs.

Aiden's POV-

You know daddy I missed you, why haven't you been home for a few weeks? Mommy and you aren't fighting are you? I hope not, that wouldn't be good at all. Daddy I realized something a few days ago. If you hit your head really hard it'll make this red stuff come out, did you know that? I bet you already did because mommy said you did the same thing as me where I kicked my legs because mommy put this orange thing on my cut. And I'll tell you what, mommy is never touching my boo boos again! That stuff burned! I guess what Alanna said is true, Like father like son.

**Review please, I need at least 3 to continue so what are you waiting for show some love and click that bitchin review button! Lmao, That's bitchin! **


	7. Chapter 7

Johns POV-

My heart was in two, my whole world felt like it was crashing down on me, the walls seemed way to close together and my air ways were nearly shut tight. All of this for nothing, I left behind my son and wife for her, and then this happened. I couldn't believe it, instead of being with Hayden and Aiden I was sitting at my house doing one thing I never do, crying. Call me what ever you want, but this is a stunner to my heart, after everything I gave for her and she pulls this fucked up trick on me, why did I believe her? Not even I know, all I know is my world is crashing down on me and I can't do a damn thing about it.

Normal POV-

Y-Rudolph the red nosed reindeer , (reindeer)

Dan-Had a very shiny nose, (shiny nose)

Matt-And if you ever saw it, (saw it)

Boog-You would even say it glows (Like a light bulb!)

Steve-All of the other reindeer, (reindeer)

Y-Used to laugh and call him names (Like Pinokio!)

Dan-They never let poor Rudolph, (Rudolph)

Matt-Join in any reindeer games, (Like Monopoly!)

Boog-Then one foggy Christmas eve

Steve-Santa came to say

Y-"Rudolph with your nose bright"

Dan-"Wont you guide my sleigh tonight"

Matt-Then how the reindeer loved him, (Loved him)

Boog-As they shouted with glee, (Yipy!)

Steve-Rudolph the red nosed reindeer, (reindeer)

All-You'll go down in history! (Like Columbus!)

Everybody clapped as we finished our 6th Christmas carol, we all bowed for the sixth time that day. Christmas Eve, was today and the party was going great so far.

SB-Hey muchacha! Tien usted hablo con John recientemente? (Hey girl! Have you spoke with John Recently?)

Y-No, why?

SB-You didn't hear?

Y-Hear what?

SB-The baby wasn't John's!

This brought music to my ears, but it still didn't change the fact that he cheated on me, and I was still pissed, if even if I had been nice to him a few days ago.

Mickie's POV-

God, if only this would have lasted longer! John's gone now, and now I only have Kofi and our daughter. Yeah that's right Kofi and our daughter. Well, the thing with John was nice for the time it lasted. Too bad I never really slept with him. I had John actually thinking we slept together! You see we were hanging out in my hotel drunk off our asses, I kissed him and he pushed me off of him saying he couldn't do that to Hayden. The next thing I know we both past out in bed, and when we woke up in the morning he thought we had sex, I wish did but we didn't.

So Instead I had a thing going on with Kofi and well, found out I was pregnant and thought it'd be a great way to get John all for myself, but that didn't work at all. Kofi totally ruined it for me and now I didn't have John! But Hayden will never take him back, I know she won't. Now all I have to do is get John to be with me, but how?

Johns POV-

I had to stop feeling sorry for myself right now. I had to get over the fact that the bitch cost me everything I once had. I can believe I was so naïve to even believe her! God damn it, this fucking sucks, right now I'd be with Hayden and Aiden having a Christmas party with our family's, but no I had to fuck everything up! You know I didn't even sleep with Mickie, I feel like a dumb ass and a jack ass, this is not how I wanted to spend Christmas eve.

Normal POV-

A-Mama!

My eyes opened and soon I saw the 1 year old boy in his pajamas standing at the side of my bed

Y-Baby go back to sleep it's only 6 a.m.

A-No!!

Y-Fine

I slipped a sweatshirt on my bare arms before I carried Aiden down the stairs. The Christmas tree was lit up and huge mound of presents were underneath the tree. Aiden's eyes went big and he squealed with excitement. The next thing I knew Dan, Matt, Steve and Boog were sitting down on the couch next to me.

Dan-All right first present Aiden

Aiden clapped his tiny hands together before Dan handed him a perfectly wrapped Christmas present that was bigger then Aiden.

Boog-This kid is spoiled

Matt-Yeah!

Y-Is it my fault the kid has expensive taste and has to have everything he see's?

Dan-Uh yeah! Have you thought of saying no!

Y-Well, no because then he starts crying and little tears fall from his blue eyes and ah no

They laughed at me, and I made a shocked expression. Aiden looked up from the present covered floor and had a huge smile plastered across his face showing off his dimples. I wonder where he got those from

A-Dada

Y-You wanna call daddy?

Aiden nodded his head yes and Matt dialed John's number on his cell phone before giving it to Aiden.

A-Dada

Johns POV-

J-Ok Bud? Daddy love's you Aiden

After hanging up with Aiden, my eyes locked on the ceiling, and they wouldn't un glue as tears once again filled my eyes for the 8th time that hour. Karma suck's and Mickie won't stop calling my cell. This fucking sucks. I turned on the flat screen TV, it was on E! news. I really hate these people.

TV-Update on the Cena/Callaway story, an insider has told us the reason for the split was because John Cena had cheated on Hayden with former woman's champion Mickie James. More updates on this story will be broadcasted as soon as we find more out.

I switched the TV off as fast as I could. This is bullshit, they don't even know the real story.

Normal POV-

Matt-Uh-oh, Aiden I can't find you! Where'd you go?

Y-Matt shut up! I'm trying to listen to this

Matt-Then go somewhere else and listen to it! Were playing hide and go seek

Y-No! You go seek somewhere else!

Matt-I can't if your son is behind the couch

Y-Then grab him

Matt-What ever

TV-Mickie James was reportedly carrying John's child, we now found out a few minutes ago, the baby was not John's but co-worker Kofi Kingston's child. More update's will be made around the clock

Boog-Look what I taught Aiden!

Y-Oh god, should I be scared?

Dan-I'd be

Boog-Come on Aiden, say it

A-Oof! Oof!

Aiden laughed and clapped his hands together

Y-You taught him how to say woof?

Boog-Yeah! Isn't it great!

Y-Oh, the greatest!

Boog glared at my sarcasm as Aiden placed a bright pink bow on his head.

A-Mama

Aiden began babbling happily to himself as drool slid out of his mouth

Y-Eww,

Steve-Nothing better then baby drool

I made a face before picking Aiden up

Y-Come on bud, let's get you dressed for the day

A-No!

Y-Yes Aiden

Aiden pouted out his bottom lip as I walked up the stairs with him in my arms.

A-Oof oof

Y-Yeah buddy woof

Aiden laughed as I slid his jeans past his diaper.

Aiden's POV-

You guys aren't going to believe this, but I discovered something! Uncle Glen taught me how to take my socks off! It drove mommy insane and everybody would laugh. But then mommy took my socks away, I cried for 2 minutes before she gave them back and told me to keep them on. Grandpa Mark didn't like it when I tried taking his socks off, but I blame it on Uncle Glen, he taught me how to do it. Mommy these things are good, what do you call them? Hmm, I wonder. Yep it splashes red stuff!

A-Uh- Oh

H-Uh- oh is right Mr. no more if your going to make a mess

No! Mommy please I promise I wont slam my fist in the red stuff, I need more of those squishy things! That's right laugh it up all you want Uncle Glen, normally I'd yell at you, but your not as bad as meathead, and you taught me how to take socks off, so It's ok.

H-Open wide Aiden

Ok, no more mommy I'm full. Wait where are you going mommy? And where in the world is my daddy?

A-Dada

Mark-No, don't say dada, say mama dada is a dodo

Did you just insult my daddy? You know he gave me life! He told me he made a mistake and everybody should be able to forgive and forget like me!! Grandpa, stop talking about my daddy like he's the biggest jerk you've ever heard about. You know, people say kids learn from adults, but really adults should learn from kids. Or maybe it's because we have a short memory span, well what ever it is, adults should still listen to us, us babies are very smart, you just don't know it.

H-Dad, leave it. Aiden is a daddy's boy

You tell him mommy! I love my daddy very much!

A-Dada

Glen-Don't say dada, say mama

A-No dada

Billie-Daddy's a jerk, we all know you want to say mama

No, I don't! I want to say daddy Auntie Billie,

Mark-Kid what are we ever going to do with you, your way to obsessed with John

Don't I have a reason to be grandpa? He's a great guy, and mommy and daddy haven't been spending time together why? Did you do something to them grandpa? No way!

A-Dada!

Normal POV-

We all looked out the window to see John pulling his car in the drive way. My dad's fist clenched together as Glen had an evil look plastered on his face. Why was John here anyways? Oh wait, Wednesday, John's day to visit Aiden.

Mark-Why the fuck is he here

Glen-He has some nerve

Y-Would you 2 sit down! It's John day to visit Aiden.

Both men scoffed before sitting down again, Aiden was screaming with joy and clapping his tiny hands together.

Y-Alright buddy boy let's go see daddy

Mark-I cant believe you let that bastard around your son

Y-Dad, you may not like it, but he did give Aiden life, and I couldn't keep Aiden away from his father. Besides, I'm with Aiden 24/7, John only get's to be with him for a few hours, if not even that today.

Mark-Still doesn't change the fact he cheated on you, princess

I rolled my eyes, as much as I hated John right now, I kept my cool, we shouldn't be talking bad about John in front of Aiden.

Johns POV-

Ok, I'm more nervous then I've ever been in my whole life. Everybody who hate's me is going to be there, including Mark, this was going to be so bad. After getting out of my car Hayden opened the door to the house, and out came Aiden, he ran as fast he could with out falling and soon I had him in the air close to my chest as I kissed his head. God, I miss him to much.

Mark's POV-

Glen-Alright keep it cool guy's here he comes

Mark-How can I keep it cool, when I want to break his fucking neck in 2?

Sarah-Mark, shut up

Mark-I'm serious

Sarah-So am I

Johns POV-

A-Dada, oof oof

I gave Hayden a questioning look

H-Boog taught him how to say woof woof

J-Oh

Ok, if Boog can teach Aiden how to talk, then I defiantly can. I held onto Aiden's little body tighter as Hayden opened the door letting me inside with Aiden. I could tell Hayden was really uncomfortable around me, and I couldn't blame her. She still thinks I slept with Mickie.

A-Dada

Y-Yeah bud?

Aiden gave me a kiss before tightly wrapping his arms around my neck.

Y-I love you bud

Marks POV-

Glen and I listened as light and heavy foot steps could be heard coming from the hall way. I clenched my jaw, anger was getting to me and all I wanted to do was punch John in the face. Glen glared as in stepped Hayden with John holding Aiden. Aiden's head was deep inside the crook of John's neck as his hands were tightly wrapped his neck.

Johns POV-

Everybody glared at me as soon as I stepped into the room, including my own brothers and father. Ok, chill out Cena, you can do this. You came here for Aiden and only Aiden. You only have a few hours with Aiden before you have to leave back for Tampa again. Ok, start the conversation out, how bad could it be?

Normal POV-

Poor John, everybody in the room had death glares locked in on John. I could tell John was tying to gain his voice so he could say something. He always got a cute look on his face while he searched for something to say.

J-Merry Christmas

No body even flinched

Y-John why don't you bring Aiden upstairs in his crib

J-Alright

Y-Be nice daddy!

As soon as John was out of hearing range I had no other choice but to yell at my dad. John was going to be here for 4 hours and the least they could do was at least make him feel a little bit welcomed while he spent time with our son.

Johns POV-

It's been 10 minutes since I've taken Aiden upstairs, but I couldn't help but just hold him as he slept peacefully, I only got to be with my son for 4 hours out of the week while Hayden get's to be with every day all day. You know how hard it is to be put through this? I never get to see my son, people call me name's out in public, my own family hate's me and is ignoring me, and lastly I lost the one person I love most in this world other then Aiden, and that would be his mother Hayden.

Aiden's little head rested against my chest, his own little one moved steadily to his heartbeat and I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my eye's. This little man has only been here for 1 and 8 months and he already means the world to me. He's the only reason I wake up in the morning, and well thinking that one day Hayden will be mine again. His big blue eye's fluttered open as I wrapped his favorite blue fluffy blanket on him.

A knock came from the door and Aiden didn't even stir, I sighed and said come in quietly but loud enough to hear. Hayden stepped in the room with a light smile on her beautiful face.

H-He asleep?

Y-Yeah, but I just wanted to hold him,

Hayden nodded before speaking again

H-Alright, come down stairs when ever you want,

Y-Alright

With that Hayden closed the door leaving me alone as I looked at Aiden. He was defiantly my son. He had everything of mine now. I placed his hat back on his head after looking at his once blonde curls. He loved hat's. Anther thing he got from me. I smiled and held him closer to me, never wanting to let go of my baby boy.

Normal POV-

A new feeling rushed over me towards John and this custody situation, guilt. Hayden get real, he had a choice and he left the courtroom! Right, my brain screamed at me for feeling sorry for him, but my heart said other wise. Oh well, I went with my brain.

Mark-What's taking Cena so long?

Y-He's holding Aiden while he sleeps

Glen let out a laugh with Mark before looking at me again

Y-It's not funny, he only get's to see our son 4 hours a week.

Mark-Please don't say OUR son, it's bad enough I know you guys actually had sex, I don't need to be reminded that John helped get Aiden here.

Y-Well, he did and just because you don't like the fact that John did, no matter how many times you tell your self Aiden's not his son he is.

Mark rolled his eyes as John walked down the stairs. John was in a white dress shirt with dark jeans. He looked good, not even I could lie about that.

Y-You ok John?

J-Yeah, I'm fine. Why?

Y-Just wondering, that's all

I walked out of the dinning room and into the living room with everybody else, leaving John with my dad and Glen.

Johns POV-

Wow, thanks Hayden! Just leave me with your "Uncle" and dad, who are more then a foot and half taller then me and want to kill me!! Oh, shit there's Mark's glare. And wait, yep, there's Glen's. This fucking sucks.

Mark-You have some nerve Cena

J-How do I have nerve?

Glen-Showing up here today

What the fuck, there guy's need to get off my back. I have to many other problems to worry about then those two.

J-It's my day to see my son, I'm not, not going to go just because you 2 are here

Mark-You mean Hayden's son

J-He's my son to

Mark-You lost the title to call him your son when you decided to go off with Mickie.

I rolled my eyes at them and watched as the both of them stood up from there seats, soon they both stood in front of me, looking me square in the eye.

Y-You know shit about that situation, you listen to what those fucked up TV anchors tell you. And get over it, Aiden's my son, and as much as you hate me to be the father, I am. He looks like me, act's like me, has my blood. The list goes on Mark, and there's nothing you can do to change that.

The next thing I know, a strong blow went to my chin and a loud pop could be heard. Shit, that hurt.

Normal POV-

Y-Do you guy's hear that?

Mom-Hear what sweetie?

Y-Oh god

I stood up and soon Sarah stood up, together we walked into the dinning room. Only to watch as John got a strong punch to the nose by Glen.

Y-What the fuck is going on!?

Blood dripped out from in between John's hands that were holding his nose.

Mark-Tell him to keep his mouth shut and he won't have to learn how to

Glen and Mark glared at John one last time before walking out of the dinning room, Sarah following behind Mark.

Y-Are you ok John?

Dumb question Hayden, of coarse he isn't

Y-Come on

He followed me into the bathroom where I got him a towel for his nose, he walked out with the towel firmly against his nose, leaving me confused. 2 minutes later he came back into the bathroom spitting blood into a plastic cup.

Y-Oh my god, John. You need to go to the hospital.

I looked at the inside of his mouth for 5 seconds before he spit a mouth full of blood into the plastic cup.

J-No I don't

Y-The inside of your mouth is sliced open! Not to mention that your teeth are fucking separated!

John rolled his eye's before spitting more blood into a cup.

J-I'll be fine, Hayden

Y-No you won't be! Come on, your going and that's final

**Review People's!! It makes me happy!! Plus you guys have been slacking, I'm guessing it's from school. But please Review, it doesn't take that long and it makes Rachel smile for hours and hours! Lol, ok not for hours but it's pretty darned close! **


	8. Chapter 8

Johns POV-

I sat on the hospital bed's side spitting more blood out into the new cup they gave me. Hayden was outside talking with her dad and Glen. Aiden was being watched by Sarah, my brothers, Daniel and my dad. You know I never realized how hard it is to spit blood out into a cup while holding a towel on your nose. I had just gotten back from getting x-rays on my face, this sucks ass, and the only reason I'm here is from Mark and Glen. What jack asses, even I can hold my temper better then them.

A knock came from the door before it opened, the doctor stepped inside with a few x-rays in his hand.

D-Well Mr.Cena, who ever hit you hit in all the right places. You broke nose in the three places, and your jaw is separated in two causing the teeth to split, you also cut your lip open completely open on the inside.

Y-Just tell me when I can get out of here

D-First, we need to stitch the inside of your lip, second of all you need to have surgery to place the jaw back together and if you want your nose looking the same as well as breathing out of the left septum I suggest surgery for that as well.

I laughed, was this guy serious?

Normal POV-

Y-Why the fuck did you do that?! I thought the both of you knew better then to do something so ignorant and jack ass like! The both of you owe him an apology, and say sorry for being immature jack asses who cant control there anger! And Vince will also be hearing about this, you men are out of control!

Mark-First off, I don't owe him shit, second off if you heard him you would have given him more then a bloody nose and lip, third off, you tell Vince and Vince will suspend John, not us.

Glen-Besides he's fine, we didn't even hit him that hard!

A death glare came from my green eyes, I felt a tap on my shoulder causing me to turn around fast. A doctor stood with x-rays in his hand.

D-Are you with Mr.Cena?

Y-Yes

D-Ok, John has a broken nose that's broken in 3 places,

His pen hit against the lit up x-rays as he showed the three of us John's current injuries

D-And as you can see right here, his jaw is split completely down the middle along with the inside of his lip being cut open from the top to the bottom. Who ever hit him hard, hit hard and in just the right places. He's in surgery right now to fix everything. He decided to get a plat in his chin so his jaw wont' have to be wired shut and as for his nose there going to be straightening out the bone, fix the chipped places, and remove the shattered bone from his left septum.

Y-Thanks Dr. Luca

D-No problem, I'll tell you when he's out of surgery

As soon as Dr. Luca was gone, I turned around and glared at Mark and Glen, they had smiles plastered on there faces

Y-DO NOT laugh, this is no laughing matter!

I turned towards Glen and spoke to him

Y-His nose is broken in 3 places!!

I turned to my dad, looking him dead in the eye

Y-And as for you his fucking jaw is separated in two!

Mark-Don't forget that his lip is sliced open

Y-You guys disgust me! Don't talk to me until you both grow up or say sorry to John!

Glen-Not until he says sorry to you

Y-For your info he calls me everyday to say sorry! Now both of you leave here before I throw you out the 12th story window!

John's POV-

God does my face hurt. Stupid fucker's, I swear to god I should of fucking hit them in the nose and jaw and see how they like it. As my heart rate monitor became more clear, so did Aiden's crying. I forgot about all my pain as my father mode kicked in.

H-Buddy boy chill out, daddy is not dead, he's just getting some sleep.

A-Dada!

My eye's opened in slits as Aiden screamed louder then before.

H-Aiden look! Daddy's up bud

Aiden continued crying until Hayden walked closer over to me, Aiden had his arms held out to me.

A-Dada

I opened my eyes as much as I could as I looked at Aiden and Hayden. Aiden's face was red and tears were streaming down his face as he looked at me.

Hayden gently placed Aiden on my chest and soon he calmed down and clung on to my neck as tight as he could.

H-Alright I'll see you next Wednesday, take care Cena

I nodded and kissed Aiden's cheek one last time before Hayden picked him up in his blanket and walked out of the room. She keeps him away from me to much. And her moods are ALWAYS changing, one minute she's nice to me, the next minute she hate's my gut's and then there's time's when she does what she just did, close up, doesn't talk, wont look at me, and then takes Aiden and leave. She's been acting strange, and I don't know why.

Normal POV-

This is fucked up, seriously, it is. I'm so confused it's not even funny! Ok, well I'm usually always confused, but today I'm confused even more then I would be any other day! My cell dinged, alerting me of my new text. John and I have been texting for over an hour, hence why I'm so confused, he isn't making cents at all right now.

_Txt-I didnt evn sleep w/ her! (italics, means John's reply, normal means Hayden's)_

Y-Wht do u mean u didn't sleep w/ her??

_J-She tricked me and made me think tht we did. The baby was Kofi's. _

Y-You were still kissing her, and spending time with her!

_J-I'm calling u, and u better answr this time_

True to his word, nearly 5 seconds later he called. I hit the green talk button and listened as he spoke

J-Why do you keep changing you mind about me. One minute you lead me on, the next you close yourself up to me and then the next minute your yelling at me. What's up with you?

Y-What do you think what's wrong? I just got divorced from you because I found out that you supposedly slept with Mickie and was told that you were the father of her child! Then my dad gets into a fight and breaks you jaw and nose with Glen. The next minute I'm pissed off because I remember all the times you were gone and lying to me. That's why I close up and don't feel like talking to you!

J-Well, if your pissed at me, I should be pissed at you! I only get to see my son for four hours or less once a week! You get to see him every single fucking day

Y-Yeah, and you had the fucking choice to stay there didn't you? So don't fucking complain to me that you don't get to see him because you're the one who had the choice to stay and you chose not to!!

J-It's still not fare, I'm as good as a parent as you are. Sorry if I was taking responsibility for my at the time "daughter". And don't say I only did it because it was Mickie. Because if it was Mickie I was getting divorced to and you were at the house 9 months pregnant, I wouldn't even go to the court room, knowing you could have the baby at any minute.

Y-It still doesn't make me feel any better John.

J-Come on Hayden, I miss you, I miss Aiden. I want to be with you again Hade.

Y-I don't want to be with you John. I cant trust you! It's not even been a month since we got divorced, and I'm not ready to be with you again.

J-I love you though

Y-And I love you, but it's not going to work out if I can't trust or believe you.

John let out a loud and long sigh before talking again

J-I have to go now, Hayden. See you Wednesday

Y-Bye John

After that talk, I seriously have some thinking to do. Not just about John and I, but everything else, I still haven't spoken to my dad since he left 4 days ago. And well Aiden woke up screaming last night, crying for John. I just don't know what to do about everything. It's all so confusing.

Aiden's POV-

I had the worse dream ever last night! The dream had my daddy leaving me! I spent 3 hours crying, that night. It was absolutely terrible. After I was crying for over an hour, mommy had meathead come in and hold me. Wanna know what he told me? He said that should be a good dream because my daddy is a jack ass! What in the world is that anyways?! Stupid meathead, that made me cry even more.

Then Auntie Soni came in and sung me a lullaby in a different language, I think she said Spanish. What ever that is. I like both my aunts, there both fun to play with, and don't call my daddy weird names and defiantly don't tell me to stop saying daddy. Have I ever told you how much I hate meathead? Oh, I did? Well, I'll say it again. I HATE MEATHEAD!!

Johns POV-

Y-Hey bud

A-Dada!

I embraced the 1 year old, in a tight hug as his little arms clung to my neck.

H-Nice bruising Cena!

I shot Hayden a glare as she looked at my chin and nose.

H-Just kidding John, it's not bad

Billie-From far away

She laughed with Billie and Sonia as I continued glaring at the three of them

Y-Yeah, and it wouldn't be here right now if your dad knew how to control his temper

Sonia-Don't forget Glen to, he gave you a good nose breaking

They laughed again, I flipped them off while walking out of the door. They love to pick me on, but there doing it out of love. Right??

**And that completes the eighth chapter of the series That's Amore! Please review girlies! It's greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed it! Coming up- Aiden and John's birthday party! Tune in to see what happens!**


	9. Chapter 9

1Aiden's POV-

Guess what everybody!! It's my birthday! And my daddy's! Well, not really right now. More like tomorrow, but Grandpa Fabo is throwing me a HUGE birthday party that him and mommy organized with daddy. The only thing is, after the little kid party, I have to go to Grandma's Carol house for the half of daddy's party that kids aren't allowed to go to. I wonder why were not allowed to go. Oh, well. I guess they just want alone time. Want to know my birthday wish? Ok, well if I tell you guy's you cant tell anyone. But I want a baby brother or sister. Alanna is getting a baby sister, so why can't I have a baby brother or sister? I wonder how baby's are made. I know, I'll go ask daddy he's the smartest daddy in the world! So HA, take that Alanna! My daddy is better looking and smarter then your daddy!

Johns POV-

I laid down in my bed staring at the ceiling as Hayden took a shower. We got put into a room. AGAIN. But oh well, this just works out better for me. I'm going to get her back if it's the last thing I do. The door opened and in came a giggling Aiden with his pacifier in mouth and his baby blanket glued in his arm with Mr. Quackers in the other.

I named that duck when I first gave it to him, surprisingly he calls him Mr. Quackers. Sometime's I think he is way too old for that binky. But his pediatrician say's otherwise. I don't feel comfortable bringing Aiden to his doctors. Hayden went to college with him, and apparently he's gay. Hayden is best friends with him, and he's going to the party at my dads.

He has this big crush on me, and I just don't feel right bringing Aiden to him. Aiden loves him and the rest of his patients do to. But I'm sure there other kids parents aren't getting hit on every time they bring there kids there.

Aiden walked over to the bed in his army colored pajamas and reached his arms up for me to grab him. I did and hugged him to my chest as he talked the best he could. In the last few months he's learned a lot, especially since I taught him how to talk and not to mention walk. I remember that day, the proudest day of my life. Well other then the time he lifted himself off the ground the first time.

A-Dada

Y-Yes baby boo

A-Ere aby's ome fom?

Y-Where do baby's come from?

A-eah

Y-Where do you think baby's come from?

A-I ont no

Y-It's hard to explain bud, and I think we'll have this talk when you turn 35

A-No! ow!

Y-Aiden settle down bud.

A-No!

Y-Aiden no shouting or yelling, sit down or daddy won't let you on the bed

He pouted out his bottom lip and sat down

Y-Thank you bud, daddy doesn't want you getting hurt, or yelling for that matter.

A-Otay dada

Y-Are you excited for tomorrow?

A-Es

Y-My baby's gunna be 2 tomorrow. Daddy remembers when you were just a tiny baby

A-I no aby, I a ig oy!

Y-Yeah, you're a big boy Aiden

A-Mama!

Hayden walked out of the bathroom, and smiled at the two of us on the bed. She climbed over me and sat next to Aiden.

H-Time for you to go to bed, baby boy

A-hy?

H-Because you got a big day ahead of you tomorrow, and mommy wants you to be well rested for tomorrow, so you wont have to take a long nap.

A-Otay

Y-Alright baby boo, good night. I love you bud

A-I ove ou to

I kissed his forehead and watched as Hayden said good night to him. Hayden and I walked out of the room together and went downstairs. Everybody else was doing there own thing tonight, even Fabo.

Hayden's POV-

J-I was reading an article online of things Aiden should be able to do, and the only thing he cant do is speak clearly.

Y-See, I told you getting a play date every week with other kids would improve his speech.

J-Yeah, he goes to play dates with celebrity baby's, not normal kids

Y-They are too normal!

J-Not really. Everyone of the kids who go there, including our son, are spoiled to the bone

Y-There still normal though

J-Still

Y-What ever. It's 2 a.m. I'm going to bed. You coming?

J-Sure

Together we walked up the stairs, into the bed room and got comfortable in the bed.

Y-Move over your taking up half the bed!

J-Go back to sleep

Y-No, move over Cena!

It's 5 a.m. and he wont fucking move over

Y-I swear I will have no problem with kicking you off the fucking thing

J-Go to sleep, I'll move over

Y-Thank you!

J-No problem babe

When I awoke the next morning a flash shot as soon as I was about to open my eyes. I groaned and looked at the clock, 9p.m. That's not the only thing I noticed. My head was rested on John's bare chest.

Y-Boog get the hell out of here

Boog-Fine, be that way

He walked out of the room leaving me on Johns chest. I wanted so bad to run around down his perfectly chiseled chest.

J-Morning Hayden

Y-Morning Cena! Happy birthday!!

J-Thanks

I had just gotten done doing my hair and make up when John started taking a shower with me still in the bathroom

Y-DO you mind dude?

J-Get real Hayden, it's not like you've never seen me naked before

Y-Yeah this time I'm not dating you John

J-You weren't dating me when we had sex in here a few years ago, now were you?

I mumbled a nice jack ass to him before throwing my shirt off and looking for anther one in my bag.

J-Damn baby, put a shirt on before I decide to do something to you

Y-Then you actually put some fucking clothes on! At least I have jeans on!

J-Which by the way make your ass look super fine

He walked past me and slapped my ass before walking out of the room.

Y-He is not going to get away with that!

John's POV-

After getting dressed I went down stairs to find Aiden in a blue polo with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, and designer jeans Hayden got him. This is the exact point of spoiled.

J-Happy birthday buddy!

He screamed with excitement before throwing his teeny arms around my leg.

H-Aiden, would you please come back here so mommy can out your jacket on?

J-Why it's warm in here

H-I'm taking him to the store with me

J-Oh

A-No! mama

J-Aiden, please for daddy?

He smiled before running to Hayden

Normal POV-

Y-John come on

J-Hold on I'm putting my shoes on

Y-Aiden, say daddy hurry up

A-Dada, urry up!!

J-Done, come on little guy

John picked Aiden up from the floor and together we walked out of the house.

Aiden's POV-

This is great!! This is beyond great! All of my friends here, but Alanna is here. She keeps bragging about her baby sister and how cute she's probably going to be. I dislike Alanna strongly. We have this HUGE bouncing thing, Uncle Randy and daddy are acting like kids, there hogging the jumpy thingy. Mommy yelled at daddy once but they went back on when she went inside. I think they said there trying to see who can jump the highest. If you ask me, I think daddy won a long time ago.

H-JOHN FELIX ANTHONY CENA!!

Normal POV-

Y-John what the heck do you think you two morons are doing??

J-Jumping, why??

R-Yeah you should try it sometime

Y-That's for the younger kids, not the adults!

J-Right, the other one is for us

R-Let's go John

J-Ok

They hoped off that dino jump before running over to the other one. Sometimes I think John is more of a child then Aiden is. Aiden looked up at me, his blue eyes glowing as he showed off his dimples.

Johns POV-

Everybody sang happy birthday to Aiden as he sat on my lap. His smile was enough to make even the coldest of hearts melt. My little baby boy was growing up so fast, time seemed to fly by. I was back to work, Hayden made anther album, and well, Aiden he loved to explore everything and anything. He was often getting in trouble and getting hurt for it. So much for baby proofing the house, he found away to open the cabinets and opened it on his forehead. He didn't even cry until reached up and felt it bleeding an hour later. Yep that's my son for you.

H-Make a wish buddy

He blew out the candle's with the extra help from me. Hayden started cutting the cake as all the little kids started yelling and screaming, giving me a nice pounding headache.

Normal POV-

Y-Come on buddy cheer up. It's not so bad, daddy will be here first thing in the morning to come and get you.

A-Dada mama eave me

J-Come here baby boo

John hugged the crying Aiden, as I stood next to them rubbing Aiden's back.

Carol-Come on Aiden, Alicia is over.

Aiden continued crying by the window with Carol and Alicia as John backed out of the drive way. Alicia was Steve's daughter, she was 3 years old.

J-Come on, why cant I turn around?

I'm sure all of you were thinking I was softie, and trust me, I am. But John act's like a baby ever time we have to leave Aiden with his or my parents. Or anybody else for that matter, I swear the first time we left Aiden alone when he was almost one, he was crying.

Y-John, as much as I hate to leave him we have to, besides your going to have a great time at your party

John rolled his eyes, turning onto the left side of the road. A few drops of water hit the windshield, making a groan come from my mouth.

Y-It was just raining last night

J-Oh well, get used to it

Y-You suck

Making our way inside the now pouring rain was not fun at all. When we walked inside the party had already started and everybody crowded around John. I smiled and talked to Sam, Billie, and Sonia.

Y-1 month to go Sam, how ya feeling these days?

Sam-As good as being 8 months pregnant can get

Billie-Good to hear, what about you Hayden? John and you gunna have any more kids?

Y-NO! Were not even together. Besides, I will have no more kids. Aiden is enough as it is.

Sonia-Right……. Until 6 months from now when you decide to get back together with lover boy

Y-NOT! Repeat NOT! Going to happen!

Billie-Jeez chill out, besides we all know it's true! You still love him, he still loves you

Sam-2 week's say's she'll be knocked up by him

Sonia-Ha, 2 weeks, I give it 2 days

Billie-I say 2 hours

They all laughed as I glared at them, they can be so rude to me. Aiden's doctor walked into the covered tent in the back yard, he waved before walking over to us.

Y-Hey Charlie, glad you could come

C-I wouldn't miss it for the world, where's the birthday boy's?

Y-Aiden went to his grandma's, and last time I checked the guy's were playing football in the mud

C-I see, hey girls

S+B+S-Hey Charlie

Everybody knew who Aiden's pediatrician was, they all loved him. What wasn't to love? He was good looking, young, and well the friendliest gay guy I have ever met.

C-I'll go say hi to the boys

Y-Alright Charlie

He waved bye before walking out of the tent and into the pouring rain.

Sam-He's nice, now only if he lived in Missouri

We laughed and went inside the house watching as the guys play football, well most of them did, Charlie just watched. John says he has a crush on him, but I cant tell. If you ask me, I think John's paranoid.

Johns POV-

J-Yeah right I totally beat you up

R-Yeah right Cena, I nailed you across the chest.

J-Did not

R-Did to

J-No you didn't

R-What you call that then?

He pointed to my chest, where a bruise was already forming

J-The ground did that not you

R-Right

C-Nice game guys

J-Uh, thanks

C-You looked really good out there John

J-Yeah, thanks I guess

Hayden watched in amusement with the group of girls. I quickly threw on my white wife beater and normal shirt. He smiled at me from across the room, and I pretended not see him.

R-Somebody like's you it's just not the right person

J-I'll say

Hayden stood on my right side and together we talked in a group with Sam and Randy before I felt a slap on my ass. I turned towards Hayden was in deep conversation with Sam

J-Did you just slap my ass?

H-No…. Why?

Charlie winked at me, nearly making me jump 50 feet in the air.

Normal POV-

Y-I still can't believe he slapped your ass.

J-Would you shut up about it??

Billie-Who slapped who's ass?

Y-Charlie slapped Johns ass!!

Billie laughed with Sonia, making me laugh along with them.

J-It's not funny! He fucking touched my ass! The only person who's ever done that is Hayden

SB-Ohh, Johnny let Hayden slap his ass!

J-Yeah, because I always slapped hers

Sam-Too much info

Billie-Seriously

I stuck my tongue out at them

R-John, lets go slide in the mud

J-Why?

R-Because it'd be fun

J-Sure why not

Y-You guys are retards

J-That hurt babe, really it did

I rolled my eyes as he grabbed his chest and walked back wards behind Randy.

SB-You let him call you babe?

Y-I could care less what he calls me

Billie-2 hours? I give it one hour

They laughed as I stuck my tongue out.

Johns POV-

Y-Hayden! Come give me a hug!!

I was covered in mud, Hayden saw that and shook her head. Leaving me no choice but to tackle her on the ground. She slapped my mud covered shirt, making a loud thump as the mud bounced off the shirt and onto her face.

Normal POV-

Y-CENA YOUR DEAD!!

He tried standing up and slipped in a pile of mud, falling down on me again and rolled us on the ground by the door to the house.

Y-GET OFF ME!

J-You know you like it

Y-John stop it!

He started tickling me, making me laugh instantly.

J-Told you, you liked it

Y-No I didn't!

J-You did to

Y-Did not

J-Did to

Y-Did not

J-Did to

Y-Did not, did not

J-Did to did to

Boog-Fabo said that you 2 better shut up and not get any mud on his floors or else your both licking it off.

Y-Oh! John got mud on the floor

J-Oh! So did Hayden!

Y-Did not!

J-Did to!

Y-Did not

J-Did to, did to

Y-Did not, did not

30 minutes later-

J-Bull shit!

R-DAMN IT!

J-Pick the cards up loser!

R-No, you cheated!

J-Randy I did not, it's not that hard to know your lying when over half the fucking cards are gone! There's no way in hell you had 4 queens when I had one in my hand and 3 in the deck, you dumb ass! Now pick the cards up

R-Dick

Randy took the huge stack of cards from the middle and brought them over to himself, shuffling them as John and he had a conversation about the game.

Y-I'm tired of playing this game, let's play Strip Poker

J-Fine, deal the cards Ran

R-B.B. But why?

J-Because you're the one who has the cards!

R-What ever

30 minutes later-

I was sitting in nothing but my bra and panties, I knew there was a reason I never liked to play this game. This being a prime example.

Y-I quit!

J-Why?

Y-Because any more losing for me and I'll be naked

J-In that case, PLEASE don't quit!

Y-Nope to bad, I'm going to bed

J-NO! Don't go!

Y-John get off of me, your crushing me!

J-How am I crushing you?

Y-Your like 150 pounds bigger then me, that's how your crushing me!

J-Your only 98 pounds?

Y-Actually 93

J-Damn, your skinny

Y-Do note that your over a foot taller then me, now get off before you never had kids again in your life!

J-I'm shaking somebody help!

I punched his chest and heard a grunt come from his mouth

J-Damn woman, you defiantly hit like your dad

Y-That means you better shut up or I'll punch your jaw

J-You wouldn't do that to me

Y-And why wouldn't I?

J-Because I'm purty?

I had to laugh as he used his girly voice.

Y-You're a dork Cena, now seriously get off of me

J-But your so comfortable

Y-But Johnny!

J-Fine, make me unhappy on my birthday

Y-Its not your birthday any more, it's mid night

J-So…..

Y-John please get off me

J-But Hayden……

I sighed, he wasn't going to get off was he? I looked up at him and immediately regretted it. His blue eyes shined in the vibrant light shinning in the window from the moon. He stared right back at me, a slight smile on his face. I couldn't help it anymore, I wrapped my hands around his head and gently brought down towards mine. You know how good it felt to have his soft lips on mine again? It's funny, how one kiss can change your life so quickly. I needed to be with John that night, I missed him, I missed hanging out with him, I missed kissing him, I missed staying up late every night laughing about something that happened 6 hours ago. He was my best friend, I could always rely on him. He's like the other half of me, and for a long time I haven't felt whole.

But, in that one kiss everything changed in a matter of seconds, I felt complete again, and I wasn't going to let him go.

Aiden's POV-

It's terrible! I got a boo boo last night! Grandma took us outside last night so we could make a bon fire, which might I add was VERY big and scary, but Grandpa Fabo came over and sat with me. Anyways what was I talking about? Oh, that's right my boo boo, anyways Alicia and I were running around the drive way this morning and guess what! I fell and as grandpa said I skinned my knee, I've gone though 12 band-aids already from how big it was, and because I was bleeding. I wonder what time it is. I really need to learn to read, and tell time.

Johns POV-

I woke up tangled in a bunch of sheets, the sun was blaring its rays into the window causing me to lean my head on the pillow again. Thoughts of last night flooding through my mind, I slept with Hayden last night. Funny thing is, I don't even know if were together again. She was sleeping peacefully next to me, I looked at the clock and groaned. We were going to have wake up now if we wanted pick Aiden up before noon. So much for first thing in the morning, that was a lie. The bed sheets made noises as I turned over and gently shook Hayden. Her eyes fluttered open and soon a smile spread across her face.

H-Morning sexy

J-Morning gorgeous

Normal POV-

After showering with John and getting ready we were finally leaving Fabo's house to Carol's.

Y-Johnny?

J-Yeah babe

Y-I love you

He smiled brightly showing off his dimples I've loved since the day I met him

J-I love you to

He kissed my hand before turning into Carol's driveway, Aiden was sitting outside with Fabo and Alicia. The three of them were in the grass playing tag. Aiden was laughing as he ran around the yard with Alicia behind him.

Y-Just like his daddy

John smiled before we both stepped out of the car. John said Aiden's name and together we watched as the 2 year old boy turned around scratching his head as he found no one. John and I hid behind one of the tree's and again John called his name. Aiden turned around and walked by the tree.

Aiden's POV-

Hey, now I know I heard somebody call my name. It came from the tree again, no way! Tree's really can talk! I really wish I could run fast like my daddy. HOLY DUCKS!!

Normal POV-

As soon as Aiden came close, John jumped out from the tree and picked Aiden up, spinning him around before falling onto the ground tickling our laughing son.

A-Dada!

J-I missed you buddy

A-Mama

Y-Hey Aiden

He gave me a hug and a kiss before sitting back on John's lap.

A-I ot a oo oo dada

J-You got a boo boo? Let daddy see it

Aiden pulled at his pant's leg

J-On your leg?

A-Eah

Aiden whimpered as John pulled up his left pant leg to reveal almost 8 band-aids up and down his shin

J-Nice one bud

Y-Nice one? Is that all you guys care about? The poor thing must be in pain!

A-No, dada ive me iss, it all etter

J-Yeah, I gave it a kiss, it's all better

A-Et's o ay dada

J-No, bud we cant play. We have to leave today

A-On a airpwane?

J-Yeah on the airplane

A-Ome on et's o mama

I laughed as Aiden grabbed onto John's leg, and stood on his foot as John walked out of the kitchen to say good bye to everyone. This was interesting, I had 15 minutes to decide what to do, have John go to Tampa by himself or once again move in with him. Don't ask me why, but I think it'd be only right if were together again to live together so he can be with Aiden all the time, except when he's working. This was going to be hard, but I knew I'd make the right decision. And that decision was………

**Find out next time on That's Amore!! Hope you guys liked this chapter! Please review! Thanks for all the reviewers in the last 2 chapters! I'm curious though, where have all the previous readers gone? Anyways for all the reviewers who have been here since day one, and haven't left, THANK YOU!! Ok, now that that's over, show me some love and click that review button! Leave me a nice review or a mean review. I don't care as long as you give me feedback! Next Chapter- Hayden's decision, and anther problem is brought up to the surface. Is it good or bad? Only I know, so review if you want to know!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**-** lyrics belong to T.I.'s song What ever you like. Not me, I own Hayden and Aiden, the rest own themselves or the WWE does, except Billie and Soni, I'm sure they wished they were owned by the WWE so they could be around John and Randy, but sorry chicas, you own yourselves. **

_I said you could have whatever you like_

_I said you could have whatever you like_

_Yeahh_

_Stacks on deck_

_Patron on ice_

_We can pop bottles all night_

_And baby you can have whatever you like_

Y-John turn the song, off. Your giving our son bad impressions

J-No, besides he likes this song, huh Aiden?

A-Mhmm

_Shawty you the hottest_

_Love the way you drop it_

_Brain is so good, coluda sworn you went to college _

_100K deposits _

_Vacations in the tropic_

_Everybody know it aint trickin if you got it_

Y-Finally were here

J-Yeah, we would have been here over an hour ago if you would have let me drive faster

Y-Not when Aiden's in the car, safety first

J-Since when did you become Miss. Perfect mom

Y-Since we got divorced

J-Oh, so my bad parenting ways were washing on to you, ok I see how it is

Y-It's not that you bad parent it's just, you need to think about things before doing it.

John rolled his eye's while stepping out of the car. He got Aiden out of his car seat and together we walked into the house of my parents. Yeah, I wonder how this was going to go. We haven't seen him since Christmas day when Mark and Glen broke John's jaw and nose.

A-Ere are we?

J-Grandma and grandpa's bud

A-Ut, we ust eft anma and anpa's

He held out his little hand while talking

Y-Were at your other grandparent's house

A-Oh, hy?

J-Because buddy, they want to see you, they haven't seen you since Christmas

A-Ey ant to see me?

J-Yeah

A-Dada, I ant at on

J-You want your hat on

A-Yes, en I an be ike dada

J-Ok, there you go bud, now you look like me

Aiden smiled brightly as I rung the doorbell. Well, incase your wondering it's been a little over a month since I had to make the decision, and my decision was to move to Tampa with John. It was the only thing I could do, and yes, were together again. Aiden seems happier and has even more energy now, if that's even possible. The door opened revealing Daniel and a few of his friends, he smiled and stepped aside.

Dan-Hey Aiden

A-I An

Dan-Mom and Dad are in the living room

Y-Thanks Danny

Dan-Yep, hi John

J-Hey

J-Aiden do you want to go play with Danny?

A-Yes

J-Alright bud, daddy's gunna be with mommy in the living room ok?

A-Otay

John put Aiden on the floor and soon he ran off with Daniel and his 2 friends.

Y-Ready

J-Sure

Y-It won't be that bad babe

J-Sure, that's what you say now

Aiden's POV-

Uncle Daniel, has funny friends. But they won't let me see what there doing on the computer. I wonder why? I mean there only 8 or 9 years older then me. Yesterday before we left, we visited Sam in the hospital, she had her baby and Alanna wouldn't stop bragging about how she had a baby sister. But I didn't care, because if you ask me, her baby sister wasn't that cute. Mommy and Daddy still aren't having a baby. But that's ok, I'll live. Did I tell you guy's? My daddy is the new World Heavy Weight champion! He won it 3 days ago, Mommy was happy for him, and so was I. I have the best daddy and mommy in the whole wide world!!

Normal POV-

So far so good, everything seemed to be good, John was talking with my dad, about sports and my mom and I were in the kitchen making diner.

Mom-So, you and John are back together, huh

Y-Yeah, I just couldn't stay away from the one I love

She smiled at as we both cut up onions for the salad

Mom-I'm glad your back together. Now Aiden can live with both parents, instead of one

I nodded my head

Mom-You alright sweetie? You look kinda pale

I shook my head no before putting down the knife

Y-No I think I'm getting sick

Mom-Why don't you go lay down sweetie

Y-Alright

I walked upstairs and knocked on Danny's door, before it swung open

Dan-Yes?

Y-Is Aiden ok?

Dan-Yeah, why?

Y-Just checking on him

Dan-Alright

He closed the door before I could say anything else. I shook my head and walked into my old room. Memories filling my head as I laid on the bed and looked around the room.

Johns POV-

After Mark and I made up, I walked into the kitchen expecting to see Hayden but only found Sarah

Y-Where'd Hayden go?

S-She went upstairs to lay down, she said she wasn't feeling well

Oh god, I know where this is going.

Y-Thanks Sarah

S-No problem

I walked up the stairs and knocked on Danny's door, it flew open

Dan-Can I help you?

Y-Is Aiden ok?

Dan-He's playing with his duck

Y-Alright

Aiden ran behind Daniel with a smile on his face.

A-Dada

Y-Hey bud

I picked him up just in time before the door swung shut. Can you say puberty? He's worse then I was at that age, then again he has Mark for a dad, he probably get's his angriness from his dad.

Y-Wanna go see mommy

A-Yes,

We walked into her old room, to find her sleeping peacefully on the bed.

A-Mama

Y-Sshhs, Aiden we have to be quite buddy, mommy's sleeping

A-I orry

Y-It's ok bud

A-Et ay own it er

Y-You wanna lay down with her?

A-Yes

Y-Alright bud

I placed Aiden on the bed with Hayden before laying down next to Aiden.

Normal POV-

I put the stick down on the package it came in before walking out the door and hugging John tightly. No body was up except us and well Daniel and his friends.

J-Do you want-

Y-I don't know do you-

J-I don't know

We both sighed before pulling out of our hug.

Y-This is has been the longest 8 minutes of my life

J-I couldn't agree more

Y-You check it

J-No, you check it

Y-No, you check it

J-No, you check it

Y-But Johnnnnnyyyyyyyyy

J-Ugh, fine

He grabbed the stick

Johns POV-

Oh god, here it goes. I picked the stick up and slowly looked at the answer, I didn't know what to feel, sad or happy.

H-Is it-

Y-Yep

H-Oh

I could tell she had the same expression as I did. (ha ha, I decided you guys are going to have to guess, lmao. Nobody kill me please!)

As I layed down next to her, I put my hand on her stomach.

Normal POV-

Mom-Was it-

Y-Yep

Dad-Are you happy or sad?

Y-I have no idea

I stirred the coffee before taking a sip.

Mom-Is John back yet from taking the boys?

Y-Not that I know of

Soon we all heard Aiden laughing the loudest I've ever heard him laugh. We all turned our heads to the living room where John was tickling Aiden on the couch while blowing raspberries on Aiden's stomach.

A-Dada!

I smiled as I saw John interacting with our son, he was a great father and never gave himself any credit for it.

J-Ok, I'll let you go, but first you have to give me a kiss

A-hy??

J-Because daddy didn't get one this morning and mommy did

A-Otay

Aiden gave John a kiss before trying to jump off his lap.

A-Dada et me o

J-Nah, I don't feel like it

Aiden laughed as John picked him up and threw him on the couch playfully, My mom and dad both gasped as I laughed at Aiden jumping up laughing and clapping his hands

A-A en!!

J-Again?

A-eah!

J-All right

I sighed, one day, we'd have anther baby. Maybe it just wasn't meant to happen right now. Besides, John and I should focus on our relationship before having anther child.

Johns POV-

I kissed Aiden's head one last time before walking out of his room and into my own with Hayden.

Y-Are you sad about not being pregnant?

H-I don't know, I mean with all honesty I think we should wait a few months or possibly even a year before having anther baby. And I know how bad you want anther baby, but I really think we should wait

Y-And I respect that, what ever you decided, I'll always back you up on it. But didn't you want to be able to have anther newborn? I mean Aiden is great and I love him to death, but, newborns are so fun to just watch sleep and everything.

H-Yeah, but your thinking in the way of when there's only one child, but your forgetting Aiden's going to be here, and you have to take care of the baby and Aiden at the same time. And if you ask me, Newborn is the hardest stage, same with Aiden's age right now. It wouldn't work out when you have to two kids who both need your attention every minute of the day.

I thought about her words, she was right. I keep thinking what it's like when you only have one kid, two would be harder and Aiden still is needy.

Y-Still doesn't mean we can't practice

Hayden raised her eyebrows as she turned around under the covers to face me.

H-I don't think so Cena

Normal POV-

I pushed him off me as he tried kissing my neck.

Y-Johnny I'm serious no

J-Please?

Y-No

J-Why not

Y-Because I don't want to, I'm tired

J-B.b.but

Y-No Johnny

J-I'm not even tired

Y-I don't care, no is my final answer

John turned away from me pretending to pout

Y-Not going to work this time Johnny

No response

Y-Come on John, don't be like this

No response

Y-Come on talk to me

I put a arm on his shoulder only to hear soft snoring. Yeah, he was SO not tired. What a loser. I wrapped an arm around him, before leaning my head on his chest, my hands resting on his side and neck.

Aiden's POV-

Everyone I have an announcement! I'm getting my hair cut today!! But daddy doesn't know, and mommy said to keep it a secret. Just to let everybody know, my wish was obviously denied, so I'll just have to keep wishing, and maybe one day I'll have a baby brother or sister. But I'd prefer brother, girls would turn too much like Alanna, and we all KNOW how much I dislike Alanna.

H-Ready bud?

No, don't carry me mommy! I can walk

Y-Own mama

Thank you mommy, hey look I can see a birdie, and a duck! What the luckiest day in the world! I love duck's! There my favorite animal, it used to be Gorilla's but Alanna made me second think that when I met her.

Normal POV-

John is going to kill me! I watched as Cynthia shaved the side's of Aiden's browning hair leaving hair at the top to place into a Mohawk. Oh yeah, John was SO going to kill me. But this is what Aiden asked for, and I couldn't say to no him.

Y-Look how cute you look baby

Aiden smiled brightly clapping his hands as we walked into the house. 2 male voices could be heard, one deeper then the other.

A-Dada!! Ook!!

I followed Aiden in the room in time to see John's reaction. He smiled at Aiden and picked him up. Randy gave Aiden a high five before talking

R-Nice hair cut Aiden

A-nk ou

R-Your welcome

J-He told me he was getting his car cut, but he didn't say he was getting Mohawk.

Y-He wanted it, and I couldn't say no to him

R-Hey Hade

Y-Hi Ran

J-We had to go over a meeting we went to last night so he came over

Y-Alright, I'd love to stay and chat with you two, but I should go locate where the energy bunny is

J-Have fun

Y-Thanks

I walked upstairs and found Aiden running around the hall way's.

Y-Aiden, what did daddy say?

A-No ning n a alls

Y-And what were you doing?

A-Ning n a alls

Y-Don't do it again, bud. Daddy made that rule so you wont get hurt

A-Ut, ut I is ein aful

Y-Aiden, if you want to run, go outside

A-Et's o iminng

Y-Swimming?

A-Eah

Y-Why swimming bud?

A-us dada omised me

Y-Well then, let's go swimming

**Ok, that's it for this chapter, next one will be out this weekend. Please review everyone, I cant stress that enough. So please, click that review button and show me some love!! Lol, just kidding but seriously. Click the review button. Come on, you know you want to! **


	11. Important Notcie!

Hello everyone! It's Rachel here with an important message! First off, review's have been coming slow, and I'm afraid I'm going to have to put the story on hiatus or delete it if nobody is reviewing and I really don't want to do that. So review please! And also, CHECK THIS OUT! /cenaortoncrazy Please, click on it and read R.K.O.I.F's and I new story called neighborly love! And review that one too! Lol, thanks everyone

Rachel


	12. Chapter 11

Y-Snicker's, isn't the point of this to teach him how to swim??

J-Uh, duh!

I looked at Aiden puzzled, John had at least 3 arm floaties on each of our son's arm with a life jacket on him as well. Poor Aiden could barely move his upper half.

A-Dada, re up!

J-I'm waiting for you bud

John did a front flip in the water causing Aiden to start laughing.

J-Ready bud?

A-Yes

J-Alright ready? 1.2.3.

Aiden jumped into John's arm's and screamed as the water hit his chest.

A-LD!!

Randy laughed along side with me as Aiden screamed at John.

A-LD!! Dada LD!!

J-I know bud it's cold. But you'll get used to it bud

A-UT! LD!

J-Aiden you'll get used to it, you don't have to get out now

A-LD!

J-Ready, I'm going to put you down now

A-NO!

J-Yes bud, your not going to learn to swim if I hold you the whole time

A-Yes I ill

J-No you wont

Randy and I watched as John put Aiden down and quickly swam to the other side of the pool, making Aiden scream in frustration as he couldn't move

A-Dada, et ck er

J-Nope, not until you at least try to

A-No!

Aiden looked at Randy and I with his bottom lip pushed out and his eyes with tears ready to come out any second.

Y-John, just let him get out

J-He's supposed to learn how to swim, he's not going to learn if we just let him get out

R-John has a point

Y-But look at him

Randy looked at Aiden

R-Oh, come on John look at his face

J-Come on Aiden at least try once, then you can get out

A-Ine

Aiden moved his arms the best he could and kicked his legs

J-Look bud your doing it!

Aiden laughed as he splashed water onto his back

Y-Good job buddy

Aiden was wrapped in a towel as he sat on my lap. His head rested on my chest as he watched John and Randy messing around in the pool.

A-Dada une

Aiden laughed causing me to laugh with him. This kid laughs at everything and anything

Y-You think daddy's funny?

A-Yes

I kiss his head and leaned my head onto his

A-I ld

Y-Your cold?

A-eah

Y-Alright we'll go inside and give you a nice warm bath to warm you up

A-No!

Aiden got off my lap and ran over to the side of the pool and splashed John with water

J-Randy you ass, why the hell did you do that!

R-Do what?

J-You splashed me

R-No I didn't, that was Aiden

J-No it wasn't you liar Aiden's with Hayden

R-No he's not he's behind you

John turned around to get a face full of water. Aiden bent over and laughed.

Later that night- John's POV-

A-Mama purty

H-Thank you Aiden

She gave him a kiss and soon Aiden came back into the living room as I looked shock.

A-I id it!

J-You cheater, she should have given me a kiss, I taught you that

A-No ou idnt

J-I did to

H-John Rob's on the phone

J-Ok

I grabbed the phone from Hayden and held it to my ear with one hand as the other was holding onto Aiden as he sat on my lap.

J-Yo

Rob-Are we still on for tonight??

J-Yeah, what time are you guys coming over?

Rob-In 30 minutes

J-Alright, see you guys then

I hung up the phone and watched as Aiden jumped off my lap and ran over to his toy's.

Normal POV-

I watched in amusement as Aiden picked up his baby doll Sam and I got him. He ran back over to John and kissed it before giving it to him.

J-Where'd you get this bud?

A-Mama and Am

J-Mommy and Sam?

A-Eah

J-Don't play with baby dolls, there for girls

A-No ey rnt

J-Yes they are

A-No

I laughed as Aiden took the doll from Johns hands and ran to me.

A-Mama, dada ed at ols ere or irls

Y-Daddy's wrong

A-I old ou dada, ols are or oys!!

J-No, dolls are not for boy's. There for girl's

A-Are ot

John shook his head before standing up and opening the front door, letting in Rob and a few other of his college and high school friends.

J-Game time

They turned on the TV to ESPN for the Boston Red Sox game against the Yankee's. Just my luck.

J-Aiden say it!

A-No!

Aiden sat on the couch with his sippy cup in his hands a smile stretched across his face.

J-Come on say it, your mom's upstairs

A-No! Mama aid, it a ad rd!

Rob-Come on Aiden, say it

Aiden shook his head laughing causing the three older men to laugh

J-Aiden I'll get you coffee flavored ice cream if you do!

Aiden's eye's grew wide as he spit out his pacifier he had been sucking on

A-Ou ill?

J-I will!

Rob-Who's your favorite football team?

A-Da od damn ats!

Everyone doubled over in laughter except for Aiden who jumped off the couch and onto John's lap on the other couch

A-ice eam!!

I walked down the stair's to see Aiden eating ice-cream with John, Rob and Mike. John was SO going to get it!

Y-John

J-Yeah

John looked up from the TV

Y-It's 10:30 and your giving your son ice cream!?

Mike and Rob laughed with Aiden who was happily licking away at his ice cream

J-What's so bad with that?

Y-He didn't even eat his dinner tonight! You don't just give him ice-cream!

John smiled before holding out his ice cream

J-Come on! Lighten up! Have some ice cream, kick back, relax and eat some ice cream! I promise it won't kill you to relax for 4 minutes

I rolled my eyes before sitting down my Rob and took John's ice cream from his hand.

J-What the fu-

Y-Little ears!

Aiden stopped licking his ice cream and laughed before talking

A-Wo ou allin ittle? Ittle!

Aiden smiled before laughing along with the guys.

Y-Your littler

A-No I ot! I a ig oy!

J-Yeah, he's a big boy!

I rolled my eye's and looked at the TV instantly bored as I saw the baseball game.

Y-Baseball suck's, how can anybody not fall asleep during this?

J-Because us guy's actually like it

Y-All you do is wait for the guy to pitch the ball, he pitches it. The batter misses and misses and misses and then it repeats until somebody actually hit's the ball

J-They get out when they get 3 strikes

Y-What ever this game is STILL boring

Rob-How is the game boring?! It's the Yankee's vs. The Sox!

Y-Astro's are better!

Hayden stuck her tongue out as Aiden jumped up from the couch

A-Uh-uh! Da od amn sox!

Everyone burst out into laughter as I looked at Aiden with wide eyes with a smile on my face

A-At's oh uney?

Y-Come on monkey I think it's time for you to go to bed

A-Otay

Aiden grabbed his pacifier's off the table before picking up his blue blanket

J-Night monkey

A-Ght

I picked Aiden up as he buried his head into my neck smearing his ice cream covered face onto it. Oh what a caring son I had.

**Review's please! And if you haven't already you better now! Check out this kick-ass story R.K.O.I.F. and I wrote! Check it out please and tell us what you think of it! ****/cenaortoncrazy**


	13. Chapter 12

J-How cute, the little guy's already asleep

I looked behind my seat, we've only been driving in the car for 30 minutes at the most and Aiden is already asleep.

Y-Quick turn off Dora, I can't stand her voice!

John laughed before turning the DVD off

J-I heard Liz was coming for the picnic tomorrow

Y-Oh god, she's not going by Aiden! Who knows what kind of STD's she carries now

J-Who knows how many men she's been with in the last few years

Y-I'm sure it's half the people in America

John chuckled before looking back at Aiden

Y-He's fine John

J-I know, I'm just making sure

D-Aiden!!

Dan and Matt ran out of the house and shouted as John shushed them

J-Be quite, he's asleep and I don't want to spend an hour tonight getting him to go back to sleep!

M-Sorry

D-Hey sweet thang

Y-Hi Dan

I hugged both of them before we walked inside Fabo's house

J-Yeah, I'm gunna bring him upstairs right now

F-Alright

Boog-Sup Sweet Thang?

Y-Nothing Boog

J-Alright, he's in bed

Steve-Let's go in the hot tub

Y-Why?

Steve- Because, I'm bored

Y-Well, I'm tired. So I'm going to bed

J-That's boring of you

Y-Trust me, driving with you for over 8 hours in one day is enough to make you want to fall asleep in the first 20 minutes.

John scowled as Boog and Matt gave me high fives

Boog-Go Sweet Thang!

I smirked before walking up the stairs, listening as John talked with his brother's.

Aiden's POV-

My god, what in the world as that loud noise outside? Wait, no, don't tell me it's Meathead tying to dig for gold again. We all know what happened last time, you should have been there, Aunt Billie pushed him in the hole and told him he couldn't come back inside until everything looked the same way before he started digging up the yard.

But don't worry, I was being nice that day so I offered him my sippy cup with apple juice inside, and the meanie said he doesn't drink baby drink's. That brought my hatred towards him to a new level, a level I never thought I could reach, well guess what people, I reached it. What, the… hey, I have no room on this thing! Why don't one of you guys go back downstairs and sleep on the couch! I vote daddy, he takes up to much room. Why don't you people ever listen to me?! Oh wait that's right, I really need to stop talking in my head.

Normal POV-

A-Mama, ove!

I opened my eyes the slightest bit to see Aiden sitting up, binky in his mouth as the other pushed on my stomach

Y-Aiden I can't move, daddy take's up to much room!

Aiden laughed in a raspy voice before climbing over me and poking John

A-Dada, ove!

J-Go back to sleep Aiden

A-No ove!

Aiden cried

J-God Aiden, are you happy now?

John sleepily replied before getting out of bed and grabbing a pillow and blanket

Matt-What are you doing up?

Matt asked his older brother as John walked into the kitchen

J-I got kicked out of my own room by a fucking 2 year old!

Matt laughed before receiving a scowl from his brother

J-I'm serious! The kid get's what ever he wants when he wants it!

Matt-Maybe you should be more strict

J-Yeah right be strict? The kid started crying when I left the room for saying are you happy now?

Matt-He is only two, he probably thinks your yelling at him

Y-Aiden he's not mad at you

A-Yes e is!

Y-Baby stop crying

A-No, dada ad at me

Y-Bud, daddy's not mad at you, he's just grumpy, it's only 3 a.m.

A-E ell at me

Aiden cried into my chest as I rocked him back and fourth

Y-Alright bud, I'll prove to you, daddy's not mad

Johns POV-

J-Night man

Matt-Night

H-Here, please explain to our son that you aren't mad at him

A crying Aiden held his arms out to me, my heart instantly melted as he clung to my shirt trying to settle down.

A-Dada ad at me

J-Bud, I'm not mad at you, I was just tired that's all

His teary blue eye's pierced mine, sending a warm sensation through my body. Have I ever told you how much I love this kid?

A-Dada no ad at me?

J-No daddy's not mad at you bud

A smile played across his face before he buried his head into my chest

A-I ove ou dada

J-I love you to Aiden

My head leaned onto his as I felt his breathing even out, my eyelids grew heavy as I lay on the couch and held Aiden. Well, that night was one of the most specialist nights I've had with him, other then him learning how to say the Patriots, but that's anther story.

Normal POV-

Finally I don't have to share the bed with John, but he stole Aiden, the fucker. Aiden always sleep's with me when John's at work or when ever John's out at night, heck the kid basically owns our bed, he even takes naps in it. Let's just hope he won't sleep in bed with us when he's five.

John's POV-

J-All right bud, what do you want for breakfast?

A-ana

J-Banana?

A-eah

J-Alrighty then

A-Iggy ack!

J-Piggy back?

A-Eah! Iggy ack!

J-Alright monkey hold on tight

A-I no key you a key!

J-No I'm not!

A-Re o

F-Morning boy's

A-Ampa!

J-Morning Fabo

F-Where's Hayden?

A-Mama eeping! Shss

Aiden let a hand go around my neck to put a finger on his mouth

J-Bud, two arms so you don't fall

A-hy?

J-So you don't fall and get hurt

A-Hy?

J-So daddy wont have to watch you get hurt

A-Hy?

J-Aiden please

A-Hy?

J-Because daddy's getting a headache

A-Hy?

J-I don't know why

A-Hy?

J-Monkey

A-ey, I no key, o re

H-Morning!

A-Mama!

H-Hey monkey

A-AH! I OT A KEY!!

I snorted as Aiden unhooked his arms from my neck as Hayden picked him up

H-What's with you bud?

A-I ot a key!

H-Don't take it in offence I call daddy a monkey all the time

J-Yeah and I don't get mad about it, just give her a hard time the rest of the day, I swear she'll be calling you worse names by the end of the night.

H-Watch it Cena

Normal POV-

Y-Come on Aiden go with daddy

A-Dada!

J-Come on monkey

F-Just to warn you Liz is coming in a few minutes

Y-Why does that not surprise me?

F-I don't know, and ah, be ready for some yelling, she doesn't know you two had a son yet

Y-Don't worry, I'm ready

I lifted up my leg to show him my stilettos

F-Glad to know you cam prepared

We laughed before Matt, Dan, Boog and Steve came inside with Marc trailing behind

Marc-Sup Callaway?

Y-Hi Marc

We hugged before I gave Melissa a hug

Melissa- Hey Hayden

Y-Hi Liss

Marc-Where's my favorite cousin ever?

Boog-Hey!

Marc-Sorry Boog

A-NO I OT A KEY!!

J-Take it easy monkey

A-Dada! Op it!

J-Come on, don't cry about it, I was only joking

Marc-AIDEN!

Marc shouted up the stairs

John's POV-

Marc-AIDEN!

A-O's at?

I laughed as Aiden looked around the bathroom

J-I'll give you a hint, cousin

A-Arc?

J-Yes

A-ARCKY!

J-No, bud stay here real quick I need to finish spiking this part

A-Re up dada

J-There done

A-ARC!

Aiden attached onto my neck before I ran down the stairs with him on my back laughing

Normal POV-

Marc-You were serious?! You really got him a mohawk?

Y-Yeah, he keeps wanting to get one ever time I take him to get his hair cut

Marc-Look's good Aiden

A-nks Arcky!

J-Come on guy's let's go bring boo outside

A-O's oo?

J-Boo is you boo

A-No I's ot, I Aiden

Boog-Oh god, she's here early!

Boog and I shot up from the table with Fabo and listened as the front door opened

Liz-Hi John!

She hugged Fabo before looking at Boog and I

Liz-Your STILL around?

Y-Don't be mad because John actually has feelings for me

Liz-Please, who could have feelings for you?

Liz smirked

Liz-John, do you know where your son's at?

F-Which son, I have 5 you know

Liz-John duh!

F-He's out back with his brother's

Liz-Thanks

She gave him her famous fake smile before bumping her shoulder into mine

Liz-Whore

John's POV-

J-Marc, would you please be careful with him!

Marc had Aiden on his shoulders spinning him around, making nervous. No matter how many time's I've seen him fall I still get like this.

Liz-Oh my god, John!

It couldn't be, all ready? The real picnic didn't even start yet and she comes early.

J-Holy Shit

I turned around to get my breath taken away from me as I felt my stomach doing jump's. This couldn't be happening, I haven't felt this way ever since I first met Hayden.

Liz-It's been so long!

J-Yeah it has

Her arms wrapped around my body, and for some odd reason, I felt myself hugging back and not wanting to let go.

Liz-Who's kid is that?

Liz broke away from our embrace as she pointed at Aiden who was currently running away from Marc and Boog.

J-Oh, ugh, him? He's ah, he's my ugh, nephew!

Shit! Where the hell did that come from?

Liz-He's so cute!

J-Yeah, he's a cutie alright

She giggled before Aiden soon ran straight into my leg and fell down

A-DADA!

Fuck, busted

J-Watch where your goin next time bud

A-Hy? Ou it me!

J-I didn't hit you!

A-Dada up!

I lifted Aiden off the ground and onto my back as he quickly buried his head on the back of my neck, something he rarely every does. He usually loves everybody

Liz-Um, am I missing something here? I thought you said he was your nephew

J-I lied, this is my son.

Liz-Your son? Since when the hell did this happen?!

Aiden soon started crying after Liz was done was yelling, I didn't blame him. All my feelings I felt for her early today disappeared as I heard her ear piercing yelling.

A-E el at me

J-She didn't yell at you Aiden

A-Yes e id

Normal POV-

Y-You did not just make my son cry!

I walked around the house to find John sitting on a chair with Aiden crying into his chest as Liz yelled at John.

Liz-What the fuck!? Out of all the fucking whore's in the world and you had to fuck her, let alone get her pregnant?!

Aiden's POV-

Sorry daddy, but after seeing mommy tackle the mean lady to the ground, I have to say mommy fight's better than you. But don't worry, don't feel hurt about it! I'm sure next time I see you lift weight's my answer will change! But for now, let's let mommy bask in her glory of being my hero for the day. Tomorrow it will most likely go back to you again so I wouldn't worry too much.

John's POV-

Damn, go Hayden.

Marc-Punch her again!

Everybody gathered around as Hayden punched Liz in the face. If she's anything like her dad, she's already done serious damage. Wow, does her ass look good in those jean's.

Normal POV-

Y-Call me a whore again and see what happens!!

I kicked and squirmed as John held onto my waist tightly while lifting me off the ground, déjà vu coming over me as I remembered 5 years ago being in the same situation.

Y-Baby put me down!

J-Not until I know your not going to kick her ass again

Y-I'm not going to!

J-You promise?

Y-I promise

J-You sure you promise?

Y-I will kick you so hard you wont even want to think about having kids! Get my drift?

J-You wouldn't do that to me

Y-Oh really?

I moved my foot and just as I was about to kick I was put on my feet fast

Y-Told you I would have

J-Yeah, glad to know where we stand

Y-Oh come on, you know I love you

John widen his eye's a little, looking at me like I had 3 heads

J-You love me?

Y-My god, we were divorced for only 2 months not even before we got back together, of coarse I love you, and I never have since the day I met you.

He smiled before inching his face closer with each second until his soft lips gently brushed onto mine.

A-ucky

Aiden's giggling soon broke us apart

J-Yucky? That's fun

Aiden scrunched up his face before running towards Dan and his wife.

J-I wish we never even got divorced

Y-Why's that?

His blue eye's sparkled as he whispered in my ear

J-So I could still say I have the best wife then anybody else, the only one who doesn't care what I dress in that day, or for mother's day with Aiden you didn't mind one bit that everything we cooked you was burnt terribly, or the fact that no matter what I know your always going to love me for me.

Y-I don't have to be your wife to do all those things

I whispered back as he smiled

J-But I want you to be only the Mrs. John Felix Anthony Cena, and nobody else. Because I will never love someone as much as I love you

A smile stretched across my face as John brought his lips onto mine

Y-Did I tell you how much I love you?

J-About 20 minutes ago

John grinned before I reached my lips to his ear

Y-Well I'll say it again. I love you Snickers

J-I love you even more Twix

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please , please, please, please, please, please, Review!! Please! I'm begging all of you, this is the last attempt to make me not delete or discontinue this story! So please, if you like this story and read all the updates, or even your just reading this for the first time, please review! **


	14. Chapter 13

Ok, well defiantly was expecting a better fourth of July, but that's Massachusetts for you. As soon as the first firework was lit, it got cold and rainy. Perfect huh? To make things worse John decided to stay outside with Matt, Dan, Boog and Steve, so Aiden wanted to stay outside. John let him stay outside with short's and a polo for 3 in a half hours in the freezing rain and cold winds. I swear to god if he get's sick, John is a dead man.

Y-John, would you stop shaking!

I slapped his chest with the back of my hand

J-What the hell are you talking about? It's not me

John yawned before green eyes met blue eyes.

Y-If it's not you and it's not me, then who the hell is it?

John rolled his eye's before leaning over me

J-Shit, Hayden should he be this warm?

Worry seeping out of every word, instantly getting me worried as I looked over at a shaking Aiden.

Y-No! Go get the thermometer from the pink bag

J-Right

He jumped off the bed, running into the bathroom, as I gently shook Aiden.

Y-Baby, you ok?

A-no, I old

Y-You're cold?

A-Eah

Y-Alright boo

I grabbed anther blanket from Aiden's bag before placing it on him just as John walked in the room with the thermometer.

J-How does this thing work?

Y-Place it in his ear and press the blue button

J-Right, I knew that

He held it up after 30 seconds and looked at it skeptical

J-I think this thing is broken

Y-Why's that?

J-It says 104.2

My eye's got big as I grabbed the thermometer from his rather large hands

Y-Get my phone

J-Why?

Y-So I can call his doctor

J-Right

I rolled my eyes as he ran towards the bathroom where my phone had been charging.

A-Mama

Y-Yes baby?

A-Urts

Aiden pointed to his chest as John came out of the bathroom with my phone to his ear

J-Yeah he has a high fever, chest pain and he started coughing just now, right now? Ok, thanks Charlie. You too. Peace

Y-What'd he say?

J-Take him to the hospital, he has an idea but he wants to make sure it's right before telling us

Y-Alright

Boog-Where the hell are you three going at two a.m.?

J-Were taking Aiden to the hospital

Boog-Why?

Concern filled in his voice

Y-He has a high fever, chest pain and a cough

Boog-Ohhh, John shouldn't have kept him outside that long

John glared before taking the blanket clad Aiden from my arms

J-Get real Boog

Boog-I am being real

Y-John come on let's go

J-Ok, ok

The cool rainy wind blew past our touching bodies, causing me to shiver instantly as Aiden coughed into John's shoulder.

J-You alright bud?

His voice filled with worry as he kissed Aiden's forehead

A-No

John quickly opened the back door of the SUV to strap Aiden into his car seat

Y-Ok, ready?

J-Yeah

John quickly sighed as I started the car and backed out of the driveway

Dr- Alright, you two are gunna have to wait here

John clenched his fist's as the doctor walked behind the rather large swinging door's

Y-Baby?

John turned around and look me straight in the eye's

J-He'll be ok babe, I know he will

John tried his best to smile, but even a blind person could tell that smile held the most doubt I have ever seen. It's hard to believe some one, when not even they believe what they are saying is true.

Y-Don't lie to me

I whispered as he looked back at me

J-Sorry If I'm doing a shitty job lying to you, want me to tell you the truth?!?!

My eye's filled with tears as he yelled

J-No I don't think he's going to be ok, in fact I think he'll be FAR from ok!! Should I have listened to you? Yeah, I should have, because once again you were being the smart parent, but never am I the better parent! NEVER, I'm always the one whose doing something wrong while your being Ms. Perfect mother, and I'm fucking sick of you rubbing that in my face all of the fucking time!

John's yelling subsided as he looked me in the eye's

J-Dammit! Hayden I'm sorry, I just-

Y-Save it, sorry for making you feel like shitty parent

I swung my shoulder into John's as I bypassed him and ran towards the stairs while tears flooded down my cheek's like mini streams

John's POV-

Shit, I gotta stop losing my temper like that, I need to find her. My heart beat picked up as I finally reached the outside of the hospital

J-Hayden, baby I'm sorry

Her body did a 90 degree turn, and soon she faced me, with tears and rain running down her face

J-I'm sorry Twix, I lost it. I didn't mean to blow up I always feel like I'm the one who's messing everything up

H-Your not messing up John, trust me, I mess up just as much

J-I always seem to be messing up more

H-No you don't

I smiled the best I could as she clung onto my body, and I knew after staying like this for quite some time, this is where I belonged. Not with Mickie, and defiantly not with Liz, but with the mother of my kids and amazingly gorgeous girlfriend. It was amazing how our body's fit together like two pieces from a puzzle.

Normal POV-

After John and I had pulled away from our hug, I couldn't help but get a weird feeling in my stomach, a feeling I haven't felt in a long time, a feeling I thought I'd never feel again, this couldn't be happening.

Y-John

He instantly looked back into my eyes

J-What is it?

Y-I have a bad feeling Johnny

J-You don't think?

Y-I do

I could tell my heart rate picked up from anxiety as John grabbed onto my arm and raced for the doors.

Next Morning at Fabo's house-

Dan-Morning old man

F-About time one of you woke up

Dan-Where's the little one?

Dan scanned the kitchen in hopes of finding his nephew

F- I don't know, I thought he and Hayden would be up by now

Dan shrugged before grabbing a cup of coffee and sitting down next to Fabo

Boog- Morning World!

Boog walked into the dinning room with a cup in his hand and newspaper in the other.

Dan-Do you know where the party of three is?

Boog scratched the back of his head trying to remember

Boog-Oh yeah! They took Aiden to the hospital around 2 last night

F-What?! Why didn't you wake me up and tell me?

Fabo stopped reading the sports section

Boog-I don't know, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. He only had a fever, cough and chest pain!

Dan kicked his little brother from underneath the table as Fabo shook his head.

F-Sean go get the phone

Boog-Why cant Danny banny get it??

Dan-Oh fuck you Boogey Bear!

John's POV-

I couldn't stand to be in the car any longer as I heard Hayden crying loudly. For once my prayer's were answered as I turned into Fabo's driveway and quickly parked the car, not wanting Hayden to see the tear's that had already started falling from my eyes when I saw Aiden's car seat and blanket.

J-You coming babe?

My whispering was the first sound that had been made the whole trip

Hayden stood in front of the car with me as I my arms tightly wrapped around her petite body.

F-Where's the boy?

Fabo's smile instantly faded when Hayden took off her sun glasses revealing her tear streaked face.

F-What's wrong?

Dan-Aid- Woah

Dan stopped mid sentence and stared at Hayden and me as we cried side by side

Boog-What's wrong? And why are you two crying

Hayden leaned into my chest as I heard cry louder, this was it.

J-Guy's Aiden…..

**Well I think I'll leave it with that! Please Please Please review! Every one who reviewed last time THANK YOU! I had a record breaking I think 8 reviews last chapter, maybe 7. If I can keep getting that much each chapter, this story will be CONTINUED! =] SO what are you waiting for?? Have at it and click that nice blue square button! **


	15. Chapter 14

John's POV-

No, he can't be dead, Please tell me this is just all a dream. Just a scary dream, he was only two.

H-I can't believe he's gone

Her body against mine made It real, he really was dead. And he wasn't coming back. The once overly active 2 year old that stole my heart the first time I saw him, was no longer coming back. I would never again be able to hold him when he cried, laugh with him about nothing, and never be able to protect him from anybody who tried messing around with him. He was gone, my sweet, energetic little boy was no longer here. And neither was half of me.

R-I'm so sorry man

Hayden had already left my side to hug Sam, who had Alanna holding onto her leg. A look of confusion washed over the little girls face.

J-He was so young too

Randy sniffled wiping a tear from his eye, while I did the same actions, taking in the sight before me.

R-I know man, I know

S-I'm sorry John

Sam hugged me and soon let me go when a group of new people stood by Hayden and I.

VM-Were sorry for your loss, and John, take as much time off as you need

I nodded my head, we've only been here for 10 minutes and I wish everyone would stop saying were sorry. It's not their fault he's gone, it's mine. If I would have just listened to Hayden and put a jacket on him, we wouldn't even be here right now. We'd be back at Fabo's, just waking up the energizer bunny from his nap.

H-Johnny wake up

My eye's slowly opened as I saw Hayden standing by my side

H-You ok?

I quickly shot my eyes over to the bed my head had been resting on and instantly felt relieved when I saw Aiden's chest rise and fall with every breath he took.

J-I'm fine, just a bad dream. That's all

H-Good, now babe, go back to Fabo's take a shower, relax for a little bit and come back. I promise you he's not going anywhere

J-But what if something happens? What if I'm not here? What if-

H-Babe stop with the what if's, you've been here all night. Nothing has happened, now go before I push you out the window

J-Like you could

I smirked at her before standing up and stretching

H-Just leave before I beat you up

J-Ha, you want me to get you a ladder?

As soon as she glared, I took that as my cue to leave, even though I really didn't want to.

Normal POV-

When I heard the door close I looked over at Aiden and smiled, my little boy was going to be ok. The doctor said he had Pneumonia, he hasn't pretty bad, but at least he'll be alright. Right now the doctor put him in an induced coma so he wouldn't feel any pain, I can't wait till he wakes up though, I miss him.

Johns POV-

F-Where've you been?

I stopped half way down the stairs when I saw Fabo at the bottom of them

J-At the hospital

F-Why in the world were you there?

J-Didn't Boog tell you?

F-Tell me what?

J-Dumb ass

I walked down the rest of the stairs and walked with my dad into the dinning room.

F-So you wanna tell me why you were at the hospital?

J-Aiden has Pneumonia

F-Poor kid, he alright?

J-Yeah, he'll be ok

Boog-Morning everyone!

J-Boog, did you forget to tell somebody something?

Boog looked at John dumbfounded as Fabo shook his head

Boog-Oh! Yeah, I drank the rest of the coffee yesterday

J-Fuckin moron

Boog-What? I told him just now!

J- Aiden, hospital, ring a bell?

Boog-OHH! Old man, Aiden went to the hospital last night.

F-It's a little to late now Sean

Boog-Sorry, so how's he doing?

J-Fine I guess

F-Well, when you go back to the hospital call us later on and we'll stop by and see him

J-Alright, I'm probably going over there now, so later old man, later Boog

Boog-Peace

Normal POV-

Dr-Well, I think is pain should be down by now, the first few hours are a tough. But I'd say we can go ahead and wake him up now.

My head nodded before I saw a few of the nurses switch Aiden's IV

Dr-He should be up with in the next couple of hours, if he isn't, call one of the nurses an they'll come get me.

Y-Alright, thanks again

Dr-No problem

He smiled before turning around and leaving the room, as a quietness soon settled.

My finger's gently touched Aiden's hand, a smile spread across my face as I saw him move his tiny little legs around. It was only a matter of time until he would wake up and I couldn't wait.

Johns POV-

J-Nah, that's not him

Marc, Melissa, Carol and I walked into the Children's ICU only to hear loud screams

Marc-Trust me, that kid has your mouth

I sent a glare to Marc while walking down the hall where the screams got louder with each step we got closer to Aiden's room.

Carol-The poor baby

J-We don't even know that's him!

Marc-John, it's your kid, deal with it.

J-Marc you're a dead man walking

Melissa-This is his room right?

The four of us stood outside Aiden's hospital room and listened to the loud screams

J-If I were you, I'd plug my ears. This little guy can scream loud

Carol, Marc, and Melissa nodded before I opened the door and revealed 4 nurses and a doctor trying to settle down Aiden as he cried.

H-There you are!

Hayden grabbed my arm and literally dragged me over to the side of Aiden's bed, pushing the doctor and nurses out of the way.

H-See bud, I told you daddy didn't leave you

Aiden's red, tear stained face looked at me and continued to shed tears as he held out his small arms.

Normal POV-

John picked Aiden up carefully, the room fell silent except the tiny sniffles that Aiden made every once in awhile. John rubbed Aiden's back, kissing his forehead, while Marc, Carol and Melissa sat by me, taking in the sight of John and Aiden. I finally stopped staring and looked around the room, the doctor had left along with the nurses.

A-I ove ou dada

A tear slid down John's cheek, and I could see him tighten his grip on the 2 year olds body.

J-I love you to bud

I didn't even realizing I was smiling until John looked back at up and smiled back, his blue eyes still shinned even in the darkened room, making me smile bigger. I took the scene in, trying to remember everything. For once, everybody was happy, there was no fighting, and nothing bad was going to happen. Only time would tell to see how long we could stay like this. And I would try my hardest to keep it like this.

**Ok, again thank you for all of the reviews so far! You all are awesome! Please review and I hope you all liked this chapter! And wow, I cant believe how much you all love Aiden! Which by the way, I could never kill off, he's way too cute! Anyways reviews please!!**


	16. Chapter 15

A-Dada no go!!

Aiden clung to John's arm as he laid in the hospital bed

J-Bud, I told you, I gotta go

A-A. g. o

Aiden cried and pouted out it lower lip

J-Aiden, I have to go to work

A-N.n.o a. s. h.

I give John anther 30 seconds before he calls Vince. There's no way he can say no to Aiden's face right now. I know, I couldn't. No wonder why he always goes to me when he wants something. I have no back bone!

J-Aiden I have to go, I'll be back before you no it

John finally released his arm from Aiden's grip before trying to walk to the door

A-NO DADA!

Aiden cried louder, I watched as John's shoulder's raised up and down before his left hand slipped off the door handle and into his pocket.

J-Vince, I'm not gunna be able to make it to the show

John was quick to hold the phone away from his ear as we both listened to Vince scream

J-I'm sorry! But Aiden's in the hospital with Pneumonia and won't let me leave him

John sighed angrily

J-Yes I know he's only two, and yes he does have complete control over me apparently and yes I'll be there next week, depending on whether or not Aiden's ok by then.

J-Yeah I know, not even Hayden had me whipped this bad, yeah bye

J-The things I do for you bud, the things I do

A smile crossed over Aiden's ill face as John once again sat at the end of his bed

A-Dada ove me

J-I'll always love you bud

Y-Hey, what about me!

I spoke up after keeping silent for well over 30 minutes

J-And you

Aiden giggled softly

A-Mama onge ob!

Y-What do you say?

A-Pleash

Y-Ok, but only cuz your so cute

A-E all me ute, aht e all you?

Aiden pointed towards John, who was quick to laugh

J-Trust me she calls me WAY more better things then cute

I quickly pushed John with my mouth open slightly while he leaned back up

J-What the fuck was that for?

Y-John mouth!

J-What'd I say?

Confusion in his voice before we heard the theme music of Sponge Bob play

A-I ike onge ob

Y-You do, why?

A-euz it uny ike dada n mama

J-Let me guess, mommy's Patrick and daddy's Spongebob?

A-No! mama onge ob, dada aric euz you et ike im

J-I don't eat like him!

Y-Yeah you do

John shot a glare towards me

Dr.-Knock knock

The door slowly opened before in stepped a middle aged man

Dr.-How are you doing Aiden?

sat down in a chair next to Aiden's bed

A-Y est ill urt

Dr-I'll have one of the nurses bring in more medicine for that, now can I take your temperature?

A-es you ay

Aiden nodded his head while the doctor let out a laugh

Dr-Alright, 102.4, it's getting down there.

announced after the thermometer had beeped

Dr.-I'd say anther night in the hospital and we'll see how he's doing if the morning. If his chest pain is gone I'll send him home. But if his pain is still there, will keep him until It goes

Y-Alright sounds good

Dr.-Alright, I'll send one of the nurses in with the medicine

He waved at Aiden before walking out of them room leaving the three of us to wait for the nurse.

A-Dada, I ant at!

Aiden pointed at the TV

J-Why do you want an action figure of Dave and I?

A-O I an et ou up!

J-Hey, I gave you life, I could easily take it away

A-Ou uldnt o at o me!

J-How do you know that?

A-Ou ove me o uch!

J-Your right, I love you way too much!

Aiden laughed as he sat on my lap resting his head against my chest while I ran a hand through his messy blonde hair.

J-Your such a mommy's boy

John laughed at Aiden who was half falling asleep

A-or a mama oy!

J-I'll say, huh momma?

John smirked widely at me as Aiden shut his eyes before quickly opening them again

Y-If your tired baby then go to sleep

A-I ot ier

J-Yeah you are! I just watched you half fall asleep

A-I id ot! Ou ell alep!

J-Don't lie

A-I ot!

John rolled his eyes playfully at Aiden who was once again drifting off to sleep

J-Your lucky

John and I sat in the hospital room completely bored even though RAW was just starting

Y-How am I lucky?

J-Because, I always get Aiden when he's full of energy and always wanting to play. You on the other hand always get him when he falls asleep, and in a loving cuddly mood.

Y-John, your insane if you think that. I'd rather be cried over when I leave the room for 10 seconds, or be the one he always wants to play with during the day and actually talk to him. Not just put him to bed every night and not talk with him

J-Yeah but every time I go to work you get to do everything with him, and I feel like I miss everything he does. I wasn't even there when he learned how to crawl or walk, or when he said his first word

Y-What are you saying?

J-If we have anther baby, I want to take a year off

Y-John why are you even thinking about that? I told you, I don't want to have anther baby until Aiden is at least 4

J-I know, I was just telling you now that I want to be there when and if we do

Y-Ok that's fine by me, do what ever you want

J-Mark called me today

Y-My dad or your cousin?

J-Your dad, and he and Sarah are going away for a week and there wondering if we could watch Danny in Texas next week while there gone

Y-Sure why not, besides Aiden will be happy to see Danny again

J-I'm sure he will

John smiled looking at Aiden before his eyes fell on me

J-I love you Twix

Y-I love you Snickers

Dr-Alright, I'd say he can go home, he still has a fever, cough and cold. But I think he'd be ok to take home. Just make sure he get's plenty of sleep, fluids and no running around.

J-You hear that bud, you get to go home today

Aiden sleepily nodded in return

J-I think were more excited then him

Y-Probably, then again he's all drugged up

J-Doesn't that sound great

We let out a laugh before finally leaving the hospital

J-Next stop, Fabo's house

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed last chapter! Please, please, keep them coming! And make sure to check out R.K.O.I.F.'s and I's new story called Neighborly Love on our joint account! ****.net/~cenaortoncrazy**** and if it doesn't show up the last part is /~cenaortoncrazy **


	17. Chapter 16

A/N- Ok, after getting some constructive criticism from some one, I decided to take their advice and change the style of the writing and try to keep it Third POV, yes, I know, that means less Aiden time. But he still will have at least 1 POV in the story! So with out further ado I thank the criticizer and enjoy the new That's Amore!

"What'd you mean I have to baby-sit?" John stared at Hayden in disbelief

"You'll be fine! It's only Aiden, Danny, Alanna and Alicia"

"Yeah, the three of the most hyper active kids there are, and anther kid who get's pissed off if you even look at him" John huffed angrily

"It's not that bad"

"What do I get out of it?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure I can think of something" A smirk flashed across his face

"I gotta baby-sit more often"

"How do you know I was thinking about that"

"Oh come on like you weren't?"

"Actually I wasn't, I was going to say you can clean the pool out." As John slumped down in the chair even more, Hayden smirked, he should baby-sit more often so I don't have to clean the house Hayden thought.

"Ok! I on it ap ow!" Aiden came running into the kitchen

"You weren't even asleep for five minutes!" John told Aiden

"Es I as! I eep or iv ins!" Aiden smiled happily at John

"Ha, he didn't even take a nap. Have fun watching him" John glared before pushing her out the door

"Have fun, stay out as late as you want! I'll prove to you that I can handle four kids!" John shouted.

TA, TA, TA, TA

"Hey John, thanks again for watching her." Sam smiled

"No problem" John smiled back

"Alright, bye sweetie" Sam kissed Alanna's cheek before the 3 year old ran over to Aiden

John sighed, this wasn't so bad. No fighting, no screaming, no yelling, no nothing. Just peace and quite.

"EY! ANGE AT ACK!!" Aiden yelled to Alanna

I really need to keep my mouth shut John thought while walking over to Alanna and Aiden who were currently wrestling for the t.v. remote.

TA,TA,TA,TA

"You left John home alone with Aiden, Alanna and Alicia, not to mention your little brother?" A few of the girls laughed while Hayden shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, he's gunna hate me after he reads the note on the kitchen table" Hayden smirked

"What'd it say?"

"I told him everything the kids could and couldn't have and told him he has to cook."

"John's so lucky to have a girlfriend like you"

"I know"

TA, TA, TA, TA

John was sure he was going to lose his mind. Toy's were being thrown, Alanna, Alicia and Aiden wont stop yelling at each other. Crying just started and now, to top it off, Danny was coming down the stairs, his face red with anger.

"TELL THEM TO SHUT UP!!!!" Danny screamed loudly, John could barely even hear him over Aiden's crying.

"Dada! E ush me!" Aiden jumped onto John's leg

"I AM TRYING TO DO HOMEWORK!!"

"JOHN! AIDEN HIT ME!"

"UNCLE JOHN! AIDEN BROKE MY TOY!"

John quickly rubbed his temple's trying to help out his pounding head in any way he could.

"No Aiden get back here!" John yelled trying to catch up with his 2 year old son

"JOHN! SHUT THEM UP!!"

"I'm trying Danny!"

TA, TA, TA, TA

"Did you hear?" Melina asked the group of the girls at the large round table

"Hear what?" Kelly said

"Stephanie's having anther baby!" Some of the girls gasped

"No way! I thought she was getting bigger!"

"I know right! I over heard her talking to Paul about it" Melina proudly boasted

"So, Sam whose watching the little one?" Beth asked

"Randy, he decided the two of them needed some father-daughter bonding time" Sam smiled happily

"Hayden, what's new with you?" Eve smiled

"For once, I don't have anything juicy to share" A smile spread across the blonde's face

"Seriously? You always have something to say" Maria chirped

"Not this month"

"Odd" Beth cocked an eyebrow before we moved onto to Candice

TA, TA, TA, TA

"I'm gunna shoot myself" John said loudly while trying to cook lunch for everybody

A big heavy toy bounced against his head before falling onto the tiled floor in the kitchen

"Alanna and Aiden! Stop throwing toys!" He screamed over the loud shout's they made

"Uncle John, is the food almost done yet?" Alicia asked walking into the kitchen

"Almost sweetie"

"AIDEN!" John yelled after Alanna's Barbie doll flew into the recently finished pasta

"DADA! E IP !!" Aiden ran into the kitchen crying, Alanna followed with tears streaming down her face

"HE BROKE MY BARBIE DOLL!" Alanna shouted

"He didn't break her, she's just well, melting in the pasta!" John sighed loudly looking at the half melted doll

TA, TA, TA, TA

"Could you imagine! John probably has all those poor kids cleaning" Sam and Hayden laughed along with the rest of the table

"Either that he's going mad trying to deal with 4 kids" Hayden laughed

"Nah!" They all agreed at the same time

Oh, if only they knew.

TA, TA, TA, TA

"Guys settle down please!" John begged

Aiden was sitting down across from Alanna, Danny was next to Alicia and he sat on the other end of the table trying to keep an eye on all the kids as they ate

"HEY! YOU STOLE MY CHEESE!" Alanna shouted at Aiden

"I ID OT!" Aiden fought back

"YES YOU DID!" Alanna picked up a piece of her cut pizza before chucking it at Aiden's head

"Oh my god" John silently mumbled as a food fight irrupted at the table

TA, TA, TA, TA

Hayden nodded at Sam, those two were deep in conversation as other's at the table talked about work.

"Hold on, my phone's vibrating" Sam nodded her head while Hayden grabbed her phone, flipping it open.

New text- Unknown number

I'm watching you.

Hayden quickly slammed her phone shut, fear striking through her body.

"Hayden, you alright?" Sam asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine" She lied and put on a fake smile

TA, TA, TA, TA

Pizza sauce was every where, Cheese was on the floor and currently stuck to walls, pepperoni was stuck to every place imaginable. John screamed loudly causing the kids to look at him in the middle of anther pizza fight.

"I HAVE HAD IT!" John yelled loudly before walking outside

"OOK AHT U ID" Aiden yelled before throwing a slice of Pizza at Alanna

"What is with you demon kids!" Danny yelled looking at the pizza covered kitchen and kids

"ANNY!" Aiden screamed after watching Alicia and Alanna throw pizza on Danny

Danny glared harshly at the three children throwing food at each other before running upstairs

"AH!" Alicia screamed as a piece of pepperoni stuck to her shut eye

"UNCLE JOHN!" Alicia yelled loudly

John took one last deep breath before walking inside only to get a face-full of pizza thrown at him.

TA, TA, TA, TA

"Alright girl's, I think I've kept John at home long enough" Hayden stood from the metal chair and grabbed her purse.

"Alright, call us when later and tell us how It went!"

"I will" She smiled before throwing a few hundreds on the table.

TA, TA, TA, TA

"THANK GOD!" John screamed harshly when he saw Hayden's car pulling into the drive way, his shirt and pants covered in pizza and now apple juice thanks to his own son.

John slammed the door open scarring Hayden in the process.

"What the fuck happened to you?" She asked amused after seeing her pizza covered boyfriend.

"I'M OUT OF HERE!" John angrily slammed the door behind him, Hayden looked at the closed door strangely before hearing loud screams come from the kitchen.

"OH MY GOD" She nearly cried when she saw the kitchen and dinning room, pizza sauce, cheese and pepperoni were on the walls, floor, the tables, and all three kids.

"What did you all do?!" She asked causing them to stop in the middle of their throwing.

"HE STARTED IT!"

"Ey Art it!" Aiden yelled at the same time with Alanna and Alicia

"I don't believe it" Hayden sighed "Everyone up in the bathroom now"

She watched the three kids hop off the chairs and run towards the closest bathroom. This was going to be a long night of bathing and cleaning, she could already tell.

**Alright, please tell me what you think of the new style! Good or bad is accepted and don't forget to check out Neighborly Love on R.K.O.I.F's and mine joint account. If you like this story please read Knocked Up, I'm sure you'll like that one! **


	18. Chapter 17

"How'd babysitting go?" Randy plopped down in a bar stool next to his best friend

"I had to leave the fucking house after they started a food fight with pizza" John picked up the glass bottle in front of him, swiftly chugging the contents inside

"That bad huh?" Randy chuckled

"Yeah, then Aiden and Alanna were fighting over the stupidest shit ever. I swear to god, I will not have any more kids" John shook his head

"What was it about?"

"Who was better Barbie or Diego" John sighed reaching out for his new beer

"I thought you were making them pasta not pizza"

"Oh I was, until Aiden threw Alanna's Barbie doll into the pasta" John replied after drinking half of the beer

"Sorry to hear how shitty your day was" Randy sympathetically told his friend

"So am I" John let the cold liquid glide down his throat

TA…TA….TA…TA

"Mama, at is?" Aiden pointed at a box in the corner of his room

"That's were all the photo's are" Hayden finished getting Aiden's shirt over his head

"E ook?" Aiden's batted his long eye lashes

"Of coarse we can, but then you have to go sleep baby" Aiden nodded as he watched Hayden take out the big album

TA….TA…TA….TA

"I'm gunna head out now man, see ya in two days" John touched knuckles with Randy

"European tour, woo hoo" Randy sarcastically cheered, John chuckled lightly before leaving the bar

"Hayden?" John called out into the darkness, everything was shut off and the only light that was visble was the tiny glow coming from under Aiden's door.

TA…TA….TA…TA

Normal POV-

"aht is on mama" Aiden asked me pointing to a picture of John and I's wedding day.

"That's from when daddy and mommy got married" I used a soft voice while rocking him in the rocking chair.

"Mama ook purty" Aiden giggled before picking up his sippy cup again

"aht at" Aiden pointed at anther picture

"That's when we found out we were having you bud" His little head nodded and I watched as his eye lids shut slowly before re-opening

"Er dada"

"He'll be home soon baby"

TA…TA…TA…TA

John opened his son's door slightly before peering inside, Hayden held onto Aiden as the two looked through the photo album. John smiled standing outside of the room, after watching them for a few minutes he finally decided to make his presence known by opening the door wider and closing it behind him once his feet touched the carpeted floors.

"Aiden, daddy's home" I smiled brightly once seeing John in the room

"Dada" Aiden sleepily stretched out his arms towards his father

"Hi baby boy" John kissed his cheek once he was in his arms

"I iss ou dada" Aiden sleepily spoke before shutting his eye's

"I missed you two little guy"

"I'll be downstairs" I whispered to John watching Aiden sleep on John

"Ok" He whispered back

TA…TA…TA…TA

A smile crept over my face as I felt John's arms wrap around my waist.

"Good Night Twix" John kissed my temple

"Good Night Snickers" I found a comfortable spot on John's chest before shutting my eyes, enjoying the darkness and warmth…. Until the alarm system for the house began going off causing John to shoot up, which threw me off of him and onto the floor with a thump.

"Shit! You ok baby?" John asked rushing over to my side

"I'm fine you dumb ass, just get Aiden"

"Right" John darted out the door leaving me alone in the now lightened room

"Damn this kid knows how to sleep." John smiled walking into the room with Aiden who was still sound asleep.

"Yeah, he gets it from you" John glared as I smirked

"I'm going downstairs to disarm the stupid thing, I'll be back" John placed Aiden on the bed before leaving the room yet again.

"The fuckin window broke" John walked back into our room

"Language"

"The kids asleep, relax. Anyways, like I was saying, I found this rock with a note attached to it." He sat down next to me showing me the note and rock.

"Did you read it?"

"No, it's for you" John handed me the folded paper with _Hayden_ written on it.

My eyes scanned over the six words

_It's only a matter of time_

"What's it say?"

"It's only a matter of time" I answered his question while ripping up the white sheet

"Baby, why'd you just throw that away! It's evidence!"

"If we go to the place he'll just get angrier! I'm sick of trying to hid from him, it's not worth getting scared or upset about, he attacks, I'll be ready"

"I have one request" John smiled sheepishly "You kick his ass, you wear those jeans you were wearing when you kicked Liz's ass" John raised his eyebrows up and down

"Pervert" I giggled pushing him lightly

"You wanna take this to the bed?" John asked intimidatingly after our pushing fight

"Sorry, but I don't think so"

"Why not?!?"

"Do you not remember putting our son their?" John nodded lightly before sighing

"Your always ruining the moment" John shut the lights off before laying down next to Aiden.

"John stop it" I smacked away his hand away for the eight time this minute

"Come on, he's asleep, please" John fake pouted

"I am not having sex with you when are two year old is sleeping right next to us!"

"Come on! Please??"

"John I swear to god, you ask or plead again your sleeping on the couch"

"I'm gunna shut up now" John murmured

"That's what I thought" I smirked in the darkened room

"Come on……. Please?" John frowned

TA…TA…TA…TA

"You've got to be kidding me!" John growled picking up his pillow and blanket

"I told you I would!" I walked into the kitchen grabbing a water bottle

"Come on, just let me sleep upstairs! I miss my bed! I've been gone for 2 weeks, and I had to babysit for you!" John sat up on the leather couch

"Too bad for you… you should have thought about that before trying to pursue me into having sex with you when Aiden was right next to you"

"You know what, ever since that kid was born I've came after him" John glared picking up the remote

"Don't be an dumb ass John" I picked up the water and Aiden's sippy cup "Night Johnny Boy"

"Yeah yeah what ever" After the last light was turned off, John sighed. Was his own girlfriend putting him last? With that thought on his mind, he relaxed his head on the pillow thinking.

TA…TA…TA…TA

"The phone! The phone is ringing!" John shot his eyes open hearing the loud obnoxious voice of the Wonderpets

"Mama, I ant anakes" Aiden ran back into the living room sitting on the floor near the TV

"Aiden, be quite, daddy's sleeping" I walked into the kitchen picking Aiden up from the floor

"Ory mama" Aiden whispered putting a finger to his mouth

John shut his eyes tighter, it's his last day off until he has to leave for work and it was already off to a bad start. He went to bed late and got up at 7 thanks to his two year old son. What a fun day this was going to be.

**Alright! Reviews please! Good or bad is accepted! And FYI! John Cena is back and hotter than ever! =)~ **


	19. Chapter 18

"Are you serious!? We were suppose to go together!" John stood in front of Hayden later that morning

"Sorry John, but Aiden wants to go to the zoo today"

"He goes to the zoo every fucking week!" John yelled throwing his hat off his head

"Ok, if your going to act like this in front of our son then you need to leave until you cool down"

"Fine, I'm outta here!" John stormed out of the kitchen brushing past Aiden

"Mama, dada ad me?"

"No, daddys not mad at you, daddy's just got a stupid idea in his head" Hayden shook her head picking Aiden up

"I ove ou mama" Aiden smiled showing off his dimples

"I love you too Aiden"

Aiden's POV-

Woah, you should've seen it! My daddy got really angry! I've never seen him that angry my whole life!! But I've seen some one else angrier, did I ever tell you about the time where Alanna and Alicia were over and they started doing Uncle Danny's make-up? I didn't? Well I'll tell you, Alanna and Alicia were being really mean and they wouldn't let me play with them, so they pushed me down, than ran up the stairs into Danny's room and started putting this icky princess powder on his eyes, then they covered his face in this brown stuff, he woke up and got so mad at them! They started crying and ran to my daddy, but before they hugged him, I pushed them down and ran away! Like meathead always say's, I got the last laugh!

Did I tell you? I got new shoes! I don't remember what there called but there so cool! They even light up! Daddy got them for me and this cool hat! Mommy doesn't know about that hat, but I think I want to wear it today, sorry daddy, I'm gunna have to let your secret out.

"Ready baby boy?"

"at!"

"Daddy got you a new hat again?"

Mommy sighed before putting it on me head

"Alright little guy, let's get going now"

I can walk you know! But that's ok

3rd POV-

"Randy I'm serious! I don't think I want to be with her anymore"

"Why not?!?! You two love each other!" Randy walked a head of the older man

"I don't think I love her anymore, I feel like I'm just in it because we have Aiden"

"That's ridculious John, and you know it."

"Randy it's not! I cant do this to myself or her, it's not fare! I don't love her anymore and I really think we should see other people"

"You know what, that's your decision not mine. She's like a sister to me now, so if you hurt her, I'll hurt you"

"I know Ran" John sighed, what was he going to do?

TA…TA…TA…TA

" ook! T a enuin!" Aiden smiled watching the penguins dive in and out of the water

"Alright Aiden, let's get going now, daddy should be leaving soon for work"

"Dada o ye ye en?"

"Yeah, daddy has to go bye bye again"

"Ut e us ot ack"

"I know baby, but he'll be home for a week next time"

"oay" Aiden ran to my side

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Hayden we need to talk" John walked into the master suite

"About what?" Hayden finished making the bed

"This isn't working out for me anymore. I don't love you and I feel like I'm only in this relationship for Aiden, it's not fair to you. So what I'm trying to say is…. I'm breaking up with you"

"Your what?" Hayden sat down on the bed instantly tearing up

"I'm sorry Hayden, I am, really. But I just think we need to see other people" John tried sitting next to her but Hayden pushed him away

"Please leave me alone" Hayden cried harder

"I'm sorry" John sighed closing the door

"Good bye buddy" John kissed Aiden's forehead gently "I'll always love you little guy"

After grabbing his bags and loading his car, he was off to the airport for RAW, not once looking back as the house slowly got smaller with each second.

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Billy! He broke up with me" Hayden cried into the receiver

"HE WHAT!?" Billy screamed

"He told me he didn't love me anymore!" Hayden cried harder

"I'll be over in 10 minutes Hayden!"

"Ok" Hayden sniffled hanging up the phone with Billy

"Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry!" Sam hugged Hayden tightly

"I can't believe he broke up with me, I thought we were doing so well" Hayden cried into Sam's shoulder

"Hayden!" Billy joined in on the hug "Where's Aiden?"

"Upstairs with Alanna" Sam answered

"So you mean, he just took all of his stuff and left?" Billy looked around at the house

"Yeah! I thought he was at least coming back but he's not Billy! He took all of his clothes, his hats, his shoes, and everything else and left!" Hayden placed her head on the table to cry more

"I'm gunna kick his ass" Sam and Billy recited at the same time causing them to giggle

"Don't giggle! This is not a giggle moment! I've been with him for over 5 years and today he decides he doesn't want to be with me!" Hayden lifted up her red face

"Don't worry about it, he'll come back, he has too, I mean how's he going to see Aiden?"

"Maybe he doesn't want to see Aiden! He told me last night that I always put him last and Aiden first"

"Honey, relax, we all no how much he loves that little boy"

"Yeah his office is dedicated to both of you" Sam pointed at the closed door

"I miss him already! Everything reminds me of him" Hayden cried looking at the wall

"Hayden, stop it! Aiden shouldn't be seeing you crying like this"

"His dad left me, of course I can cry like this!" Hayden wiped her eyes

"Mama. H you y?" Aiden ran into the kitchen

"Don't worry about it bud, just go play with Alanna ok?"

"Ut I no ot o! se ay it arbi!"

"Please bud? For mommy?"

"Oa" Aiden smiled running up the stairs

"He reminds me of him too much!" Hayden sniffled bursting out into a new fit of crying

"Hayden don't cry were gunna help you get through this"

"Thanks girls, I don't what'd I'd do with out you" Hayden sighed hugging Sam and Billy again

**Alright, please…. Please…..please…… review! Yeah that's right just hit that blue square button to leave me a comment on the story! Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **

**Next chapter- The real reason why John left is revealed, Hayden finds a secret out! And Aiden sure is a dare devil isn't he? Review if you want the next update! The next chapter is already written! **


	20. Chapter 19

Randy angrily walked down the hall to his best friends locker room after hanging up the phone with his wife.

"I did it Mick's, I did it" Randy stopped in front of the door listening to the conversation

"You did it? You left her and the brat?"

"Yes, and he's not a brat" Randy made a confused face, what the hell were they talking about?

"I cant believe how naïve she was this time"

"I thought for sure she found out a few months ago, but I guess she didn't but that's a good thing"

"We can finally be together now, just me you and our-"

Randy froze immediately after hearing what just slipped out of Mickie's mouth. Was this seriously going on again?

Randy slowly backed away from the door, feeling sick to his stomach, he needed to call Sam back and fast.

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Feeling better sweetie?" Billy walked into the kitchen seeing Hayden staring at an empty cup of water

"It's been a week Billy, and he hasn't stopped by once" Hayden slowly blinked her eyes shut

"Hayden you don't honestly think the man is getting stop by after leaving you… do you?"

"I thought he loved me, we were doing so well Billy" Hayden sniffled

"Randy what's wrong?" Sam walked downstairs, on her cell phone yet again

Both of the sitting girls lifted their heads looking at Sam

"Oh my god, babe I gotta call you back" Sam hung up looking at Hayden and Billy

"Where's the key to John's office?"

"Upstairs in the walk in closet" Hayden sighed staring back at the cup

"We have to get it right now!" Sam grabbed Hayden and Billy from the chair

"Why?" Billy asked helping Hayden search the closet

"Randy caught John talking to Mickie, and you know how everything that's important to John he put's in his office?"

"Yeah" Hayden dumped a box on the floor spreading the contents around on the floor

"Well apparently he's been seeing her for months now, and Randy thought he heard them say their baby"

"No fucking way" Hayden quickly grabbed the key, and soon sprinted down the stairs

"I cant believe him" Hayden let tears slide down her face as she stood in front of the photo's

"I'm so sorry sweetie" Billy hugged her best friend, Sam soon joining them.

"How could he do this to me again?" Hayden slowly slid to the floor, holding the black and white photo in her hand.

"Hayden!! We need to get to the hospital I think!" Mark ran into the office caring a screaming Aiden in his arms

"I ant ada!!" Aiden's ear piercing scream sent Hayden into instant worry mode

"What happened?"

"We were on the swings, Danny started talking to me, I turned my head for one minute and the next thing I knew Aiden jumped off the swing and slammed his head on the ground" Mark told his oldest daughter truthfully

"Come on buddy, let's get you to the hospital" Hayden wiped away a remaining tear before picking up her son

TA…TA…TA…TA

"I know you probably don't care what happens to your son now, but I thought I should tell you he's in the hospital. Call me back if you want details. End of 1st message" Mickie rolled her eyes tossing John's phone onto the coffee table

"Who called?" John asked coming out of the bathroom fully dressed

"Hayden did. Aiden's in the hospital" Mickie replied acting as if nothing was wrong

"Did she say why?"

"Nope, she said call if you want details"

"Why don't you go wait in the car, I'm gunna call her back real quick"

"Alright" Mickie sighed grabbing her purse from the floor

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Hello?" Hayden picked up her phone once outside the waiting room

"What happened this time?" John's tone anything but friendly

"He was sitting on my dad's lap swinging with him when Daddy called my dad, so Mark looked over at Danny and the next thing he knew Aiden jumped off and slammed his head on the ground. Wonder where he learned that pone from" Hayden bitterly replied

"Ok, so you remember the swing contest at Rob's obviously, but I'm not gunna be able to stop by, I have something to do today, how's the little guy doing?"

"He's getting a Cat Scan right now, I'll call you when the results are in."

"No that's ok, you don't have to call, I'll call you" John grabbed his hat from the counter

"Fine." Hayden slammed the phone shut, not wanting to talk with John anymore

"He's back from the scan Hayden" Billy walked outside the waiting room

"Coming" She sighed getting up from the wall she had previously leaned on

"What'd John say?" Sam opened the door to Aiden's room for them

"He said he's not coming by because he has somewhere to be, so I told him I'll call him with the update later on, and he said not to, he'll call me" Hayden sat down in the closest chair to Aiden

"I ant ada" Aiden frowned watching Spongebob

"I know you do baby, I know" Hayden brushed his hair back, spiking it in the process.

TA…TA…TA…TA

"What happened this time?" Mickie asked once John started the car

"He jumped off Mark's lap when they were on the swing and hit his head on the ground"

"She needs to keep a closer eye on that demon, it's a bad enough he got pneumonia two weeks ago and you couldn't come over" Mickie huffed staring at the scenery

"If it makes you feel any better after this week's RAW I got a few months off"

"How'd you manage that?" Mickie stared at him

"I told him the truth, the baby was gunna be due next month and I needed time off, too bad he thought I was talking about Hayden" John smiled at Mickie

"Your going to stick with this decision now….right?" Mickie glanced into John's blue eyes

"Of coarse, It's just you, me, and the baby"

TA…TA…TA…TA

"We got the results back" Charlie walked into the room carrying a black scan

"What's the verdict Charles?" Randy sat down next to Sam

"I'll show you," Charlie paused putting the scan on a lighten up board "This whole lighter part is where the brain slammed against the skull, and if you see, the brain is swelling right now from the hard hit, he's lucky he didn't snap his neck from the force. Right now, were getting more doctors to look in on it and see what we should do. As if right now, he can not go to sleep and will have to stay over-night"

"I ant ada" Aiden looked at Charlie with a pleading look

"You'll be ok Aiden, you don't need him." Charlie ruffled Aiden's hair before turning to Hayden "Make sure he doesn't fall asleep, I'll be in about 10 minutes to do some tests, and I guess will go from there" Charlie smiled, soon walking out the door

"mama, I ant ada" Aiden stared at her desperately

"Aiden, I called him, he said he was busy, he'll call later and maybe Charlie will let you talk to him"

"What a jack ass" Randy shook his head "Hayden, I'm gunna go back to the house to relieve Billy from baby-sitting duty"

"Alright, call me if John calls the house"

"I will, bye Aiden."

"ye" Aiden stared at the TV, watching Spongebob's every movement

"Aiden will you be ok with Sam for a little bit?" Charlie asked the two year old boy

"es"

"Ok, we'll be back in a minute Sam"

"Alright Charlie" Sam smiled

"After reviewing the MRI, and doing a few tests, we've confirmed he has a severe concussion. His words already started getting shorter which is a sign for memory loss, but it should come back with in a few days. One pupil's bigger than they other right now and if it doesn't change by tomorrow were going to get anther MRI done. Make sure he stays up for the rest of the 24 hours" Charlie finished

"What happens if the pupils don't go back to normal size?"

"If the MRI show's more swelling, we might have to op-"

"Uh, Charlie, he's throwing up in here" Sam ran out of the room, a worried look plastered to her face

"Kate, go get a pan, and page team A" Charlie sighed walking into the room

"I an ada" Aiden cried loudly

"Somebody go call the jack ass!" Hayden screamed watching Aiden cry, this was not how her week was suppose to happen.

**Please don't stop reviewing just because you don't like what's happening in the story, tons of you did that last time! Just give it time people, and still review please! =] I promise it'll get better towards the end of the sequel maybe even earlier. Just stick with me please! =] **


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N- I Rachel, here do swear to never put Aiden in any more medical harm! It just goes with the storyline. =] Thanks to the reviews everyone! Keep them coming! And…. If you have any questions, PM me, I'll answer them to the best of my ability! **

"Yo….This John Cena, if your listening to this it means I didn't answer my phone for one reason, I don't want to talk to you, so don't call me back….later"

"John, I swear to god I will go over there and beat the fuck outta you if you don't answer your phone!!" Randy angrily yelled into the phone. A glimpse of Aiden's of hospital bed rolling out of the room caught his eye.

"Randy, it's too late, he's already going in." Hayden sighed sitting next to Billy and Sam

"Shit. I have to leave now if I want to be on time for RAW" Randy quickly jumped from his chair kissing all three girls on their cheek "Call me when he's out Hade"

"I will Ran"

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Yeah, so Hayden calls me at like 2:30 yesterday saying your sons in the hospital, call if you want any details. So, I call her back and the kid jumped off and hit his head, what the fuck are you calling me for? I cant do shit for that! I didn't even bother calling her back, she'd just bitch at me the whole time saying I shouldn't have taught him to jump off the swing. I'm so sick of her shit, its unbelievable" Mark and Randy walked in side by side, glaring at the man in front of them.

"Sup Ran, Mark" John nodded, getting up from the chair to change for his match

"Didn't you break up with Hayden?" Phil asked throwing on a shirt

"Yeah, last week"

"Then why is she calling you still?" Jeff sat down on the crowded bench. The locker room was packed with all three brands for the Slammy Awards

"Don't know, but she needs to stop man, she's defiantly somethin else" John laughed with the guys tying the laces on his sneaker

"Cena, let's have a talk" Mark came up behind the younger man grabbing his shoulder tightly

"Uh….yeah…. sure why not" John took in a breath holding it inside his chest

"Yeah, John let's have a little chat. Shall we?" Randy wrapped an arm around John's other shoulder, together the three of them walked out the locker room door, leaving the rest of the men confused and wondering.

TA…TA…TA…TA

"This is so boring" Hayden flipped through the last page of the magazine

"It's not suppose to be fun Hade" Sam and Billy laughed looking at their blonde friend pick up anther magazine

"Come on already! It's been two hours!"Hayden looked around the deserted waiting room

"You've still got anther hour, why don't you ask the lady how much longer it's going to be?" Billy suggested sliding her cell phone open.

"Fine…. I've got nothing better to do" Hayden slowly made her way from the chair to the desk

"Aiden's still got anther hour and half, it a little longer for set up today. I'll call you when they call in an update"

"Thanks Annie"

"Your welcome dear" Annie smiled going back to the computer

TA…TA…TA…TA

"I really feel uncomfortable with you guys squeezing me like that" John said a loud once outside the locker room

"Oh, sorry bout that" Randy smiled letting him go just as Mark pushed him against the wall

"Let's have a talk" Randy glared grabbing John by the shirt

"What's with you two!? I didn't do anything to you"

"Maybe we didn't make it clear enough last time, You cheat on my daughter I beat the shit out of you. You cheat on her excessively I still beat the shit out of you. You cheat on her, get anther girl pregnant, break up with my daughter and not give a shit that your sons in the hospital? I kill you" Mark growled slamming John into the wall

"Would you stop it! I wasn't happy with her, now I'm happy with Mickie and starting a family with her, Aiden's fine, it's a problem a bump on his head, Hayden freaks out about everything, I should know, I was married to her for over 2 years" John pushed both men's hands away

"She doesn't over-react or freak about anything, I should know I'm her father, I've known her since the day she was born" Mark firmly grasped onto John's shirt again

"Right, just like you knew she was getting raped by Nigel, how could I forget. You know everything about her" John smirked feeling Mark's fist against his cheek

"Listen Cena, this isn't about you. This is about your son! It's not just some small bump. And if you would have answered your phone you would have found out he got a concussion" Randy pushed John back against the wall

"Tons of kids get concussions, build a fucking bridge and get over it" John glared at Mark and Randy

"He got a severe concussion." Mark glared back tightening the grip on the shirt

"Tons of people get them, it's not that big of a deal" John rolled his eyes

"He's on the operating table right now getting a hole drilled in his head to reduce the swelling and drain out the blood that's building up from a broken vessel" Randy watched as John's eyes made no change in color.

"Something tells me he'll be ok. Now if you excuse me, I have to go check on my girlfriend" John glared pushing past Mark and Randy

"That jack ass, I'm gunna kill him!" Randy yelled getting held back by Mark

"He's not worth the suspension Randy, just let it go"

"I'm sorry Mark"

"For what?"

"For this" Randy punched Mark hard in the stomach, just as Mark let him go, he ran tackling his once best friend to the ground roughly "When I'm finished with you your gunna wish you were dead!" Randy angrily growled getting held back by a group of guys, the diva's soon ran out of the locker room to see what was going on

"Let me go!" John fought his way through the crowd till he got to Randy

"Do it! Hit me! I dare you hit me!" Randy tapped his cheek

"What is going on here" Vince pushed through the crowd of wrestlers to where John and Randy were being held back

"Randy attacked me" John glared at the younger man

"Tell him to keep his damn mouth shut and I wouldn't have to beat the shit out of him"

"That's it, both of you in my office now!" Vince rolled his eyes pointing down the hall

"Thanks a lot Orton"

"Shut it Cena" Randy glared walking past John

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Sam, it's been over two hours!!" Hayden frantically jumped from the plastic chair

"Would you chill out spaz? I'm sure he'll be out soon. Things don't always go as planned you know"

"You don't think I know that? I know that so well by now it's not even funny Samantha! I basically-"

"If you don't stop babbling I'm going to have to shoot myself" Billy walked back into the waiting room

"Shut up Billy"

"You shut up Hade"

"You two are like preschoolers, both of you shut up!"

TA…TA…TA…TA

"What's with you two? You were fine a week ago! All of a sudden I give you a day off and you come back as the biggest jack ass I've met!" Vince pointed to John, "And you! You come back acting like a fucking maniac!" Vince sighed looking at Randy "Randy, this is your second violation of the WWE policy, I have no other choice but to suspend you for 60 days"

"WHAT?!? I just got the championship last week! This isn't fair! I've been waiting for ever for this thing! Now I get it taken away!?!?!" Randy jumped up from his chair, force pushing the chair farther behind him.

"I'm sorry Randy, and as for you Cena, I don't want you back here for the four months you have off, or until you get that attitude taken care of. Do I make myself clear?"

"What ever" John replied texting on his phone

"John!! I think it's time!" Mickie burst into the room causing Vince to groan

"Shit! Are you serious?" John jumped from the chair grabbing Mickie's arm before leaving once again

"You suspend me but don't suspend him!?" Randy looked at Vince

"Fine…. Go get ready. Your on first" Vince chuckled hearing Randy scream a loud yes.

"Thanks Vince, I owe you!"

**Randy being in the story so much Is for R.K.O.I.F, so she doesn't chop my head off in the middle of the night from all the shit I've pulled in the last few chapters. Plus, I made him kiss your cheek! You should love me for that one! =] You know the drill people, the blue square button is calling you to press it and review this chapter! =] **


	22. Chapter 21

"Hayden" Annie smiled walking into the waiting room "Aiden's going up to the ICU right now"

"That's normal…right?" Hayden worriedly asked coming behind the older nurse

"Yes it's normal. Follow me, I'll lead you there" Annie walked towards two grey doors

Hayden sighed looking around the large part of the Children's Area. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks seeing the back of him. He was looking through the window while she sat in a wheelchair nodding to whatever he was saying.

"Hayden, are you ok sweetie?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." Hayden slowly nodded her head

TA…TA…TA…TA

"She's so beautiful Mick's" John smiled looking down at the brunette

"I cant believe she's here already" Mickie let out a content sigh, this whole labor wasn't bad. Within three hours she gave birth to her second daughter.

"She looks exactly like you"

"No she doesn't, she has your eyes and your nose" Mickie giggled turning her head at the sound of rolling wheels

"Hayden!" John turned his head hearing his ex's name being called by Charlie, his attention falling to Aiden. A ping of guilt going through his body as he looked at his son.

"He was a good sport, he asked for John a few times before being put under though" John sighed, were they trying to kill him with guilt, because it sure seemed like it to him.

"John, let's go see her now" Mickie pulled on his arm

"Ada" While his arm was being pulled he looked at Aiden's slightly open eyes

"John, come on, let's go" Mickie replied as calmly as she could

"Right" John looked back at Aiden's helpless body the whole time walking into the room his newborn daughter was staying in.

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Did I just see John?" Charlie looked back blinking his eyes

"Yeah, he's here with his whore" Hayden rolled her eyes

"Since when did you guys break up?"

"He broke up with me, then I found he was cheating on with Mickie for quite some time, and I guess she had the baby" Hayden shrugged her shoulders

"Are you kidding me? The new baby Anastasia Cena is John's daughter?"

"How do you know her name?" Hayden made a questioning face

"The mother marked me down for the baby's pediatrician" Charlie answered

"Alright, I'll be back to check on the little one in a little bit, I have to go meet with Anastasia" Charlie announced in his best girly voice

"You are too weird Charles" Hayden giggled pushing him out of the room

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Hello, my name is Charlie Balasco, but you can call me Dr. Balasco" Charlie walked into the baby's room seeing John and Mickie.

"Charlie?!?" John nearly jumped a foot in the air seeing his son's doctor in the room

"Hi John" Charlie slightly smiled

"What are you doing here?!" John questioned

"I marked him down for Anastasia's doctor! He was named the best pediatrician in Florida for 5 years in a row, how do you know him?"

"That's Aiden's doctor!" John replied to his girlfriend

"Speaking of him, he's right across the hall in recovery" Charlie stated looking over the baby's chart

"You mean Randy and Mark were telling the truth?"

"About what?" Charlie carefully placed his stethoscope on Anastasia's chest

"He got his head drilled into??"

"Yeah, didn't Hayden tell you? I mean you are her boyfriend and father of Aiden" Charlie smirked playing a game with John.

"No, she didn't tell me anything. And she's not my girlfriend anymore. We broke up"

"Why?"

"Well, uh, she didn't like me going on the road anymore" John lied

"Right, you mean you cheated on her, got anther girl pregnant, left your son and ex-wife just so you could be with the girl and the baby? Right?"

John gave him a weird look

"I've seen these things before, I'm not dumb you know."

"Just, is everything ok with Anastasia?" Micke interrupted the conversation between her boyfriend and Charlie

"She's two weeks early, so she'll to spend a few days in here, hospital policy, but other than that, she's a good size and everything is normal."

"That's great" Mickie smiled picking up the little baby

"Can you blame me though? We had such different idea's on things all the time"

"Just because she didn't want anther baby and you did? Sorry to break it to ya John, but you don't cheat on someone for that reason" Charlie looked down at his pager "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed in your son's room." Charlie smiled walking out of the room

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Was she cute?" Hayden asked pushing Charlie inside with Billy and Sam behind her

"Who'd she look like?" Sam came on the left side of Charlie

"Was she as cute as Aiden?" Billy pushed Charlie down in an open chair

"She was an ok looking baby. She looked more like Mickie, but she defiantly had John's eye's and nose, and no Aiden was defiantly cuter than she was"

"What's her full name?" Hayden sat down next to Aiden

"Anastasia Grace Cena" Charlie laughed answering the girl's questions

"Ada" Aiden softly whispered

"Wht'd he say?" Charlie asked

"He said ada" Hayden carefully ran a hand down the little boy's cheek

"Ada" Aiden whispered again looking too the door

"I think he wants the jack ass" Billy whispered into Sam's ear

"I think he does too" Sam replied looking over at Aiden

"Here, I'll be back" Hayden got up from the chair.

TA…TA…TA…TA

"John, can you go you open the door?" Mickie asked holding the baby in her arms

"Sure" John smiled walking over to the door.

"Hey Johnny, what's up?" Hayden smiled seeing the shocked look on his face

" Are you doing here?!" John finally managed to get out after a good five minutes

"It's not like I didn't know you know. I knew you were screwing this bitch" Hayden shouted loudly so Mickie could hear

"Don't you dare even start something with my newborn daughter inside that room" John glared harshly at the blonde.

"Sorry John, but you started something a LONG time ago. And I really don't give a fuck." Hayden returned the glare

"Well I do, she's premature and Mickie had a tough time"

"Oh my god! Two fucking hours in labor must be SOOOOO hard. And it's two weeks, there's not a thing wrong with her, so don't be trying to play that game with me."

"See, why do is everything have to be about you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know what you mean, nobody care's that you were in labor for a day"

"I wasn't even talking about that!" Hayden rolled her eyes

"Right…..and how do you know nothing's wrong with her?"

"Because, I just do! And you stole that name from me!" Hayden glared again

"I did not steal it from you! Thousands of kids have that name, why don't you go make yourself productive and go back to you street corner" John smirked seeing Hayden's eyes widen

"Alright, that's it, let's have a little chat, shall we?" Hayden slapped John across the face before grabbing his arm and dragging him outside the room.

"Insinuate I'm a whore again, I swear to god you will never EVER be able to have kids again! Second off, your one to talk since you met Mickie on a street corner."

"Are you trying to say Mickie's a whore?"

"Shut up! I'm talking. Yes, I am calling her a whore, in fact she's a bigger hoe than Liz, and that is saying something! Second off, just because you've been sleeping with her for almost a year, doesn't mean that, that baby is yours"

"She is to mine, she act's like me already and has my eyes and nose, so there"

"I know tons of guys who act like you and have the same nose and eyes"

"And now we go back to you!" John threw his hands in the air for emphasis

"Ok, fine! Were dropping this subject, the real reason I came to talk to you is about Aiden."

"He's fine. Charlie told me. I'm not going to see him. The little guy's gunna have to get used to me not always being there for him."

"That's sound's real nice John."

"I'm serious! He's fine! He's to attached anyways. He needs to learn to not always depend on me for everything. "

"Great, maybe I'll just go out to my street corner tonight and find a REAL man to come and be his father since his real one can't step up to the plate." Hayden smirked

"You gotta a loud mouth you know that? No wonder why you got raped"

Hayden angrily slapped his face harder than before.

"Listen Cena. I don't care if your child or Mickie is going into cardiac arrest, your going over to your son's room to see him. And if you don't, I'll personally beat the shit out of you"

"Is that a threat?" John glared deeply into his ex-wife's eyes

"It is" Hayden glared back

**Alright, next chapter we find out if John goes to see Aiden or not. And watch as the war between John and Hayden unfolds even more. Thing's will happen, and you defiantly don't want to miss it! =] **


	23. Chapter 22

"John…what took so long?" Mickie sat up in the hospital bed

"Nothing, Hayden just being a bitch, that's all" John smiled picking up his daughter

"Oh…" Mickie smiled watching the father daughter interaction

TA…TA…TA…TA

"I am so pissed off!" Hayden paced the room

"Would you sit down and relax, he's not worth your time" Billy sighed watching her friend pace around Aiden's hospital room.

"Ada" Aiden stared at the door

"Aiden, your mommy already went over and talked to him, he's not coming." Billy smiled softly watching his blue eyes move towards her

"Ada, ow" Aiden replied

"Did he just say dada now"

"Yep, now was his third word" Hayden smiled sitting down in the other chair.

"I can only imagine who taught him that"

"John did"

"What'd I do?" John walked into the room, a cocky smirk on planted on his face

"You know what, I think I should go call Cody back now, later guys." Hayden shook her head no trying to grab Billy's arm but failed.

"You better wipe that smirk off your face or I'll wipe it off for you" Hayden threatened pushing John towards Aiden's bed.

"You never could keep your hands off me" John shook his head

"Yeah right, you use to come in my room every night to 'check' on me when really all you wanted was to see a hot 22 year old girl in booty shorts and a tank top"

"Yeah….. right……."

"ada" Aiden glanced up smiling slightly

"Hey Aiden" Hayden made an odd face, since when did John star calling their son by his first name, he always used nicknames for Aiden.

"ada" Aiden reach his arms up the best he could

"No Aiden, I'm not going to hold you"

Even Aiden made a shock look causing me to smile. He always looked so cute, even if he did look like John with every facial expression.

"Ada" Aiden tried again

"Aiden, I told you. You're a big boy, you don't need me to hold you" John sat down in a vacated seat

"Jackass" Hayden whispered walking past John

"Aiden, want to meet your sister?" John smiled

"No! He will not be meeting her, end of discussion."

"Why not? He's related to her"

"Not really!"

"No matter if you like it or not, she has my blood running through her veins"

"I don't care. He's not meeting her. You don't like it, I don't care"

"Ada" Aiden stretched his arms out again

"Aiden stop it. I'm not going to hold you" John pushed the two year olds hands down

"You know what, I don't think this was a good decision after all, why don't you leave now John"

"It'd be my pleasure" John got up from the chair

"Ov ou ada" Hayden watched as Aiden and his father connected eyes

"Yeah, bye" John left the room, but Hayden didn't notice. She was to busy watching the first tear slide down her little boy's cheek. That's the first time John has never I said I love you back, and the first time Aiden was neglected by the man who chose risking his life, just so his two week old baby could live. Hayden knew how he felt, to be unloved by the person you gave everything too, to the person you admired most.

TA…TA…TA…TA

"John, what took so long?"

"Aiden, he kept wanting me to hold him"

"Please tell me you did" Mickie replied making her famous 'disgusted' face.

"No, why?" John raised an eyebrow

"It's just. I really don't think you should be seeing him when your daughter's in the NICU."

"I came back. Didn't I?"

"Yeah, after ten minutes in the brats room with the tramp"

"Sorry Mick's" John smiled taking his daughter in his arms yet again.

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Let me go right now Charlie!" Hayden growled angrily watching John with Mickie

"Hayden, I will not have you get arrested just so you can kick your ex's ass" Charlie struggled holding onto the squirming Hayden.

"I don't care! He doesn't want to let his precious little daughter down but he wont come and hug our son?!?! Let me go right now Charlie!" Hayden kicked her feet in the air

"Fine!" Charlie quickly dropped the blonde just to watch her dart to the door

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Hayden, for the last time there is no guys here who want to sleep with you" Mickie smirked answering the door

"You better shut your mouth before I break your jaw, now do something productive and get John" Hayden glared at the brunette in front of here

"Sorry, he's busy right now. So why don't you leave him the hell alone and go back to your son"

"Why don't you go get him before you find my foot up at your ass" Hayden smirked

"John's right, you really are a bitch today"

"I have a reason for it"

"Boo hoo, your son got his head drilled into! My daughter was born early!"

"Whoop de doo! A whole two weeks! The poor thing!" Hayden rolled her eyes pushing Mickie out of the way, walking into the room. "John, were talking right now." Hayden frowned catching her first glimpse of the pink clad baby.

"Hayden, leave the room now before you'll be leaving on a stretcher" John calmly replied looking down at Anastasia

"I don't know who you think you are, but you do NOT threaten me like that"

"I think I can threaten who I want, so why don't you take the advice and leave"

"Oh well, Charlie was right. Aiden was so much CUTER when he was a newborn" Hayden smirked walking closer to the door "And John, don't expect me to take your cheating ass back this time. I should have listened to my dad the first time"

"Did she just call our baby ugly?" Mickie stood in front of John, shock written on her face.

"I'll be back princess" John kissed the infant's head before placing her back in the bassinet.

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Hayden, outside, right now" John walked into the dark room, anger in his voice.

"Nope sorry, cant, not right now. Aiden's head hurts, so stop using your loud obnoxious voice"

"I don't care what you're doing, outside, right now!" John grabbed the younger woman's arm tightly, forcing her to walk out the door.

"Would you let go of my arm!" Hayden angrily took back her arm

"Listen, I don't like you making fun of an innocent baby, especially since I'm her father. Just because I'm her dad and you're pissed off at me, it doesn't mean you hate her too" John grabbed back onto both of her arm's causing her to look him directly in the eyes.

"If you don't let go of me right now, I will seriously kick you so hard your grandkids will feel it, get my drift?"

"Do it, I dare you" John smirked

"Fine, you asked for it"

As soon as her leg was about to connect, John caught her leg, twisting her backwards.

"Would you let go of my leg?" Hayden sighed unhappily

"Not until you say sorry for trying to kick me" John smiled proudly while holding onto her ankle

"I'm sorry that your penis is so small that if I kicked you, you wouldn't even be able to feel it" Hayden winced feeling his grip tighten

"That wasn't nice, now you have to say sorry again"

"John just drop my fucking leg"

"Nope, not until you apologize"

"I'm sorry" Hayden said

"Thank you" John dropped her leg

"That your head is so big you cant seem to get it out of your ass and see what's really important right now" Hayden laughed seeing his face "I win"

"I'm so glad were broken up, your not even worth getting mad over" John huffed leaning against the wall

"Your gunna miss me, and you know it"

"Trust me, I wont be missing you."

"Trust me you will" Hayden walked over to John, placing her hands on his chest.

"What are you doing?" John asked shocked opening his once shut eyes

"Your gunna miss the way how every little thing I do drives you mad. When my lips graze your ear" Hayden smirked as her lips hovered by his ear before speaking again. "The way your body tenses up with my every touch" She slid her hands down to the hem of his shirt, gently sliding a hand up his shirt. "How every time my eyes light up when I see your face, the way I smile when I'm extremely happy." She paused breathing out slowly as her thumb made circles on his abs. "Your gunna miss the way, how ever time I kiss your lips you get butterflies in your stomach. And how do I know? Because you're in love with me."

"Why are you doing this?" John asked with a shaky breath

"To prove a point John." Hayden stopped everything she had been doing, and brought his head down to hers so her lips were directly on John's ear. "You still love me, that's why you couldn't break it off earlier with me. But guess what, I don't love you. Not anymore. I'm sick of doing this John. Fighting. Making up. Breaking up. Lies. Cheating. It's all not worth getting back together with you."

Hayden exhaled quickly "So this, is good bye. I'm through with you for good." Her lip's brushed against his only for a mere second. As if she never kissed him at all. "Good bye John…." He watched as she opened the door, her body slipped into the room and yet he still found himself watching the door. Hoping she'd come back out, and just, stay with him.

TA…TA…TA…TA

"Fabo, I can't do it. I just can't" Hayden stood hugging her husband's father.

"You need to Hayden. He shouldn't have to live his life like this." Fabo hugged back as the blonde began crying uncontrollably.

"This isn't how it was supposed to happen. He was suppose to stay with me forever"

"Nobody lives forever" Fabo sniffled looking at the door "Nobody"

"Well, I guess we do this the right way." Hayden wiped her eyes

"You mean it?" Fabo stared at her in shock

"I mean it" Her shaky hand grabbed hold of the car seat. Some how, she managed to get in the room with out dropping anything in her hands, and the minute she saw him, the tears welled up yet again in her green eyes. This was good bye, forever.

**Shocked? Surprised? Don't understand what's going on? Next chapter, everything will be explained! But for now, only me, and well a good friend of mine do. But I wont mention who so you don't get pissed at me for telling her. But stay tuned! It shall only get better! =] **


	24. Chapter 23

"Why'd you do it Johnny? Why?" Her thumb rubbed his knuckles. The room was quite except for Hayden's sniffling and the noises of the machines.

She closed her eyes, dreading each minute that passed. Anther minute that went by, was a minute closer till he would be gone.

"?" The doctor stood before the younger woman. Sorrow in his eyes."Are you ready?"

"Not really" Hayden breathed in and out trying to calm her breathing

"It'll be ok" He gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze

"I hope your right" Her sniffling stopping as she picked up the tiny baby.

"This is it" sighed flipping off the last switch before removing the blue tube from John's throat "I'll leave so you can be with him"

"I'll always love you baby" After minute of trying to speak, she finally got out what she wanted to say.

Half way out the door, she stopped. Hayden slowly turned around, his eyes were open while he went into a coughing fit.

"Johnny?" Hayden smiled seeing his blue eyes glow

"Water" John coughed out, Hayden reached into the black diaper bag, handing him a water bottle.

"Hayden?" John smiled grabbing her hand

"Don't ever scare me like that again" Hayden slapped his arm, a new batch of tears starting to develop.

"What?" John asked confused

"You were shot two weeks ago baby, don't you remember?" Hayden answered

"You mean it was all dream? I haven't woken up yet? Aiden isn't two? I didn't cheat on you with Mickie? We nev-"

"Slow down there babe" Hayden giggled placing a hand on his chest "It must've been, and damn baby, I heard kids grow up fast, but trust me. Aiden's only a month old. And I hope your not cheating on me with Mickie."

"But it felt so real. I could tell what everyone was thinking, we got divorced and Mark and Glen punched me in the jaw and broke it. Randy threatened me, and so did Mark! Liz came back and you beat her up because she made Aiden cry. And Aiden? Well let's just say were gunna have to keep that kid locked in a box so he doesn't hurt himself"

"Wow, sounds like a pretty bad dream" Hayden smiled, continuing to listen to his dream

"Aiden was 2, and you were telling me to put a jacket on Aiden so he wouldn't get sick, but I didn't listen. And he ended up getting pneumonia, and two weeks later he jumped off a swing and had to get his drilled into because he broke a blood vessel. And I was with Mickie and we had a baby together, and you…you tried seducing me in the hall of a hospital!"

"Ok, I think some one needs a cat scan."

"I don't need a cat scan, it's just. The dream felt so real! It actually felt like a year and half really happened!"

"I believe you Johnny, I really do. But I'm going to go get the doctor." Hayden picked up the baby's carrier, walking out of the room as quick as she could. "Fabo, can you watch him? I need to go and get John's doctor."

"Why?"

"He's up" She smiled listening to everyone gasp, her feet brought her over to the nurse's station as fast as they could take her.

"May I help you?"

"Page Dr. Besinarski John's up" Hayden told the nurse at the desk

"He'll be right it in" The nurse smiled

"Thanks"

Hayden walked back into the room, only to find checking over John.

"Everything look's good. You're a lucky guy. I'd say anther night for observation and you can go home in the morning."

"Thanks"

"Your welcome" turned around, smiling at Hayden before leaving the room.

"So you mean, Aiden's still a baby?"

"He's very much still a baby" Hayden sat down holding onto John's large hand

"Can I see him?"

"Of course you can, why wouldn't you be able too?" Just as she was about to get up, the door opened, Fabo, Aiden, Carol, Matt, Boog, Steve, Dan and Marc all coming in with smile's on their faces.

"John!" Boog and Steve shouted hugging their brother

"Would you mind getting off me Boog?"

"Oh, yeah sorry" Boog stepped back, letting Dan and Matt hug their older brother.

"Don't ever do something so stupid again" Carol whispered in her son's ear

"Mom, don't start this again. Please?" John pulled away from his mother, an annoyed look in his eyes

"I'm sorry, but it's just how I feel. I tried to stop John. But I can't, she just agitates me"

"Long time no see Old man" John laughed hugging his dad

"Don't mind your mother, she tried starting fights, but I stopped her." Fabo pulled away smiling "I think someone wants to see you" Fabo picked Aiden up from Dan's arms, placing them in John's awaiting hands.

"Heya big guy" John kissed his son's cheek. "I missed you so much"

Aiden's POV- (Yes, Aiden's POV will stay)

Who the heck are you? And why must you insist on passing me around while I'm sleeping? You don't see me waking you up when you're asleep. Ok, so maybe I do, but I promise I don't do it on purpose! Daddy? Who the heck is daddy? I only no mommy. Wait. Wait, a minute! You were there when I was born, weren't you?

I remember now, you yelled at dorky looking guy for saying mommy called me a girl! Which by the way, I still haven't forgiven her for that. You know what, I think I really like you daddy. Daddy, just think of all the fun things you can do for me! Feed me, put me down for a nap, wake up with me six times a night. Change my diaper. Get ready daddy, I can tell were going to have the best time ever!

Woah, look at the cool thing! You have a ring on your finger like mommy! I'm really going to like you daddy. I can already tell.

End Aiden's POV

"Alright Johnny, I think were gunna head home now. Aiden's passed out already, and everyone else is back at the house." The blonde stood from her chair

"Your leaving me again?" John fake pouted handing over their son to her.

"I'll be back as soon as Aiden's dressed and fed and I'm sure it isn't that bad." Hayden laughed giving her husband a soft kiss on the lips "I love you"

"I love you to babe. Bye baby boy" John smiled seeing his son's eyes shut once he was securely strapped into his car seat.

"Say bye daddy" Hayden smiled picking up the carrier, placing Aiden's pacifier in his small mouth.

"If my mom starts something ignore her alright?"

"Johnny boy, I've been ignoring her for years, I think I can handle anther night with you not there to stop her." Her smile sent butterflies to his stomach.

"Night babe, I love you"

"Night, I love you to" Hayden giggled finally walking out of the room.

Later that night-

Hayden sighed walking out of the nursery. It took over an hour just to get Aiden asleep and he would be up again in not even two hours.

"Hayden, were playing Poker. Wanna play?" Dan poked his head out from behind the basement door

"No, I'm too tired to. I'll just watch" She picked up one of the many monitor's, turning it on as she walked down the stairs.

"Your goin' down old man" Boog smirked holding his card's

"Yeah right, not with that hand your not" Fabo chuckled, remembering the card's Hayden said Boog had.

"What!? Hayden! You told me you wouldn't tell anyone!" Boog yelled throwing his cards on the table

"Somebody's a sore loser!" Hayden laughed sticking her tongue out

"That's cheating you know!" Carol stood behind Matt, glaring at her daughter in law.

"Not in my book it's not, it's just simply, bending the rules." Hayden smirked dealing the cards for the men.

"I can't believe my son is married to a girl like you. He would have been perfect with Liz." Carol growled

"I can't believe my husband has a mother as bitchy as you" Hayden smiled giving Fabo a high five underneath the table.

"John, I can't believe you'd do something like that! Why must you always agree with her?!" Carol huffed sitting down next to Steve

"How could you not agree with her?" Fabo returned Carol's glare

"We were together for so long, and yet you agree with your son's whore!"

"Before he was your son, now he's mine, ok, I understand now"

"John, don't even turn this around on me! This is about her, and what she does to our family!"

Hayden mimicked every word both John and Carol made, already hearing this conversation before.

"Well, I was thinking, since there going to be down here for awhile, we could go upstairs and watch TV, I heard there's a new The Girls Next door on!" Boog winked, nudging Matt in his side.

"Sweet" Dan smiled running up the stairs, with everyone following him.

"I'm going to bed, you guy's are perverts" Hayden shook her head, warming up a bottle for Aiden.

"Cant hear you sweet thang, the show's about to start"

"What ever" Hayden rolled her eyes, walking up stairs.

The Next Morning-

"I know baby boy, I know. You don't like your car seat" Hayden tried her best to soothe the baby while walking into the hospital, Fabo in front of her as Carol stood in back of her.

"I can't believe people are actually interested in a person like you" Carol bitterly told Hayden once inside the elevator

"I can't believe that you talk so much" Hayden replied, keeping her eye on the elevator door.

"You are a disgrace to all woman, even Liz was better then you." Carol glared walking off the elevator just before the door's closed, Hayden, Fabo and Aiden still inside the elevator.

"How long do you give her before she finds out she's on the wrong floor?" Fabo laughed along with Hayden

"She probably wont even notice" Hayden laughed harder stepping off the elevator

"Can you believe I was actually married to that girl?"

"I can't, you must be a saint Fabo" Hayden giggled opening the door to John's room.

"My baby!" John smiled picking Hayden up from the floor.

"Johnny, be careful! Aiden is still in my hands." Hayden smiled kissing his cheek

"My other baby!" John smiled taking Aiden out from his car seat.

"Hey, where'd mom go?" John curiously looked around the room, while holding onto Aiden.

"She got off on the wrong floor." Fabo answered

"So were waiting to see how long it takers before she finds out" Hayden finished

"You guys are so mean" John smiled placing Aiden's hat back on his head.

"I stayed up till 3 in the morning last night fighting with your mother about Hayden and the baby" Fabo stated holding the door open for the couple.

"You two really need to stop, Hayden doesn't deserve to listen to it every minute of the day" John shook his head carrying Aiden's car seat in one arm, as his other one rested on Hayden's lower back.

"She went upstairs as soon as we started, and I'll have you know, I stood up for her the whole time" Fabo smiled closing the door.

"What'd she say?" John curiously asked

"She went back to the subject of Hayden being a whore, and then said the baby is the anti-Christ since he was born by prostitution"

"How could the baby be born by prostitution?" John laughed

"She thinks your not the father of Aiden, she said 'that child looks nothing like our son!'" Fabo explained just before bumping into Carol

"Oh my baby!" Carol cried hugging onto John, causing Hayden to get pushed out of the way

"Mom, I'm ok really" John spoke while being crushed in a hug

"Do you have any idea how much of an idiot you are?! You Could have been killed!" Carol released him from the hug

"Mom, I'm alive aren't I?" John smiled reassuring Carol

Carol only nodded in return, she turner her head glaring at her daughter in law

"Bitch" Hayden mumbled under her breath

"When we get home we need to talk young man" Carol pointed a finger at her second oldest son

"Alright" John replied

The car ride home seemed longer then it should have, half way to the house Carol wouldn't stop glaring at Hayden as she drove, and both John and Fabo were too busy catching up to notice.

"Stay away from my son" Carol told Hayden as everyone was getting out of the car.

"Not gunna happen" Hayden sang helping John unhook Aiden from the car seat.

"Please try not to fight today" John whispered in the blondes ear once they were inside

"She started it! And I'm not going to let her bash me and our son, if I think she says something bitchy, I'm going to say something back" Hayden stated while putting water on to heat up a bottle

"If she says anything I'll deal with it ok?" John smiled holding Aiden

"Ok, but I'm not making any promises" Hayden smiled back

**Sorry, I have updated in awhile! I've been busy, and when I was going to update I ended up getting sick, and I still am. On a happy note though, today is my birthday! =] So please please review! Hope you liked it! **


End file.
